You Who Came From The Roof
by hinagiku2705
Summary: (Chapter 6. Promise Me) Hidup Baekhyun bisa dikatakan mendekati sempurna. Penampilan yang menarik, sahabat yang setia, dan kekasih yang menawan. Namun dunianya seakan jungkir balik saat ia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki tampan -namun aneh- pada tempat yang tidak wajar. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atap!" RNR jebal:) (CHANBAEK/YAOI/CHAPTERED)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I`m come back with other story (bukannya ngelunasi utang, mian****L**** tapi gregetan pengen bikin ini). Berhubung Baek yang menjadi sosok innocent dah banyak sekarang aku mau bikin ada malaikat rasaksa hoho. Ini baru prolog, kalau responnya bagus bakal aku lanjutin kalau enggak tetep lanjut cuman updatenya lama (serius loh review ternyata berpengaruh ke datangnya inspirasi o_o). Untuk yang dah follow, favorite and rivew di ffku sebelumnya gomawo ^0^**

**"You Who Came From The Roof"**

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek and other cast seiring berjalannya cerita

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : fantasy, romance, friendship, sad and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Prolog. The Day When I meet The Stranger**

Sesosok lelaki jangkung dengan daun telinga lebar tengah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Lelaki tersebut nampak mencari-cari suatu objek. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal aneh dari lelaki itu; selain penampilannya dan caranya berkeliling mencari barang atau seseorang. Fakta bahwa saat ini Seoul sedang musim panas dengan suhu kelembapan diatas rata-rata tentu akan membuat manusia pada normalnya akan keluar rumah dengan mengenakan kaus santai dengan bawahan pendek alih-alih kemeja putih polos lengkap dengan vest berwarna hitam disertai celana pantalon yang senada bewarna hitam.

"ah, ada juga akhirnya!" lelaki itu berseru tiba-tiba. Ia lekas mendekati objek yang ia temukan; seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang dengan pakaian casualnya. Tanpa diduga lelaki jangkung itu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengkerutkan alisnya dan memfokuskannya kepada wanita yang berjarak 3 meter dihadapannya.

"haisss,, kupikir _hot pink_. Ternyata _Deep pink_." Tampak kehilangan minat, lelaki tersebut membalikan badannya menjauhi ojek yang semula akan ia dekati.

"aku lelah" ia bermonolog. "si alis tebal itu cerewet sekali menyuruhku memenuhi target, ckk padahal kinerjaku sudah baik. Bilang saja ia ingin membanggakan diri sebagai senior yang menghasilkan bimbingan sehebat diriku ini." Terus berbicara dengan diri sendiri, lelaki yang memiliki rasa percaya diri di atas rata-rata tersebut menukikkan sayapnya untuk mendarat di suatu atap rumah yang terkena perlindungan tajuk pohon. Sayap? Ya, lelaki berpakaian semi formal itu sedari tadi terbang melayang mencari orang yang memiliki ciri tertentu. Sayap yang tumbuh di punggung tegapnya itu berwarna putih bersih layaknya bulu-bulu angsa. Menawan dan indah.

Setelah mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas atap, sosok bersayap itu merenggangkan tubuh dan sepasang sayapnya. Setelah menghilangkan kedua sayap di punggungya, iapun merebahkan diri di atap rumah yang berbahan sirap tanpa memperdulikan paparan matahari di bulan jully yang sedang terik-teriknya menyapa Seoul. "Bosannya!" sosok tersebut mulai mengeluh kembali. "Sang penguasa bilang semua yang diciptakan-Nya memiliki arti dari keberadaanya masing-masing. Kalau begitu seharusnya banyak tantangan atau hal-hal baru yang seharusnya kuhadapi kan? Kenapa tidak ada hal hebat yang terjadi padaku aaaa." Seakan tidak sadar akan tubuhnya yang cukup besar lelaki tersebut berguling-guling layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk diatas atap rumah tersebut.

Akibat terlalu sibuk tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri lelaki yang nampak seperti orang tidak waras-karena bergerak-gerak tak jelas diatas atap rumah orang- tersebut tak menyadari sepasang manik berwarna _dark brown _memperhatikannya dengan rasa heran dan terkejut dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan" lelaki yang berada di jalan angkat suara. Tak ada jawaban. Merasa tak ditanggapi, lelaki yang itu kembali berseru dengan suaranya yang terbilang tinggi. " halllo,, kau yang ada di atas atap, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?!"

Merasa dirinya yang dibicarakan, sosok yang berada diatas ketinggian menatap ke bawah kearah sesorang yang memanggilnya. Nampaklah lelaki muda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Wajah lelaki itu menarik dengan mata sipit, hidung kecil, dan bibir tipis. Angin musim panas berhembus dengan cukup kencang, namun kedua sosok itu bergeming.

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itupun saling bertemu.

TBC

**RNR NE, YOROBUN! GOMAWO**

**Oktober 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: wow, unexpected respond! Huwaaa gomawoo sebagai terimakasih aku udah update cepet nih hehe. Oya, aku… orangnya… garing… mianhae kalau ff ini ga bikin ngakak, humor tetep ada, tapi targetku di ff ini adalah genre drama dengan pelajaran soal cinta gitu deh *tsah. Pokoknya dijelasin kok di chapter ini si yeol itu apa. Selamat membaca ya, semoga suka****J**

**"You Who Came From The Roof"**

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek and other cast seiring berjalannya cerita (and sorry, I don't mean harsh for baekyeon)

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : fantasy, romance, friendship, sad and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter 1. Mischievous angel**

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan" lelaki yang berada di jalan angkat suara. Tak ada jawaban. Merasa tak ditanggapi, lelaki yang itu kembali berseru dengan suaranya yang terbilang tinggi. " halllo,, kau yang ada di atas atap, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?!"

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itupun saling bertemu.

"Jika mahluk hidup yang ia lihat merupakan mahluk dari kelas aves yang memiliki paruh dan bersayap maka Baekhyun tak akan heran. Namun yang berada di atap setinggi 7 meter itu adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan – walaupun baekhyun enggan mengakui pada awalnya- berwajah tampan. Baekhyun tidak melihat adanya tangga yang bersandar di sekitar pemuda tersebut. Lagipula cuaca panas sekali, orang normal mana yang memilih untuk berada di atas rumah dibanding berada di dalam kamar dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

"kau—bicara padaku?" laki-laki yang memilih berada di atap dibanding menikmati AC itu bertanya keheranan.

"siapa lagi? Jelas aku bicara padamu"

"kau bisa melihatku?" kali ini baekhyun hampir yakin 100% persen bahwa lelaki jangkung itu tidak waras. Ia bermaksud kembali pergi meninggalkan orang aneh tersebut.

"mianhae, aku permisi dulu" belum sempat baekhyun berjalan menjauh lelaki aneh itu nampak ingin menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu manusia. Aku penasaran padamu." Suara bernada rendah menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Tak lupa tangan yang besar dan hangat menghentikan pergerakan baekhyun untuk berjalan menjauh.

"M—mwo?" baekhyun terkejut, ia limbung ke belakang akibat tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang kau la—IGE MWOYA?" seandainya bola mata dapat keluar dari maniknya maka hal tersebut yang mungkin terjadi pada Baekhyun. Selain tak menyangka lelaki yang tadi berada di atap dapat menyentuhnya dalam sekejap, baekhyun sunggah tak mengira lelaki tersebut memiliki anggota tubuh yang berbeda dari manusia pada normalnya. Sepasang sayap putih bersih terbentang di bagian belakang tubuh orang asing itu. Baekhyun sungguh kehilangan kata.

"Err aku bicara padamu." Tanya lelaki asing itu kepada baekhyun.

"…."

"hei kau tidak kehilangan kesadaran sambil berdirikan?" lelaki bersayap itu menjentikan jarinnya tepat di muka baekhyun. Tetap tak ada reaksi.

"…."

"haiss—benar-benar pingsan seper-"

"pilihan pertama. Kau itu malaikat. Pilihan kedua kau mutan. Jadi, mahluk apa kau sebenarnya?" baekhyun yang telah kembali ke bumi memotong ucapan lelaki yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi cukup jelas dengan dirinya.

"well, kalian para manusia memberikan sebutan pada kami malaikat. Tapi kami lebih senang menyebut diri kami tangan kanan sang penguasa." Sambil berkata, pemuda bersayap itu menghilangkan sayap putihnya.

"K- kau malaikat?"

" Ya. Lebih tepatnya aku dari divisi _Te Amo_ yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Eros. Namaku Chanly. Salam kenal keturunan adam."

"Ja—jadi karena bisa melihatmu apakah waktu ku hidup tinggal sebentar lagi?" seolah tak menghiraukan penjelasan chanly, Baekhyun dengan nada panik kembali bertanya.

"Hah? Mana aku tahu. Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku, hei manusia." Chanly meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang. " jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang dari divisi _Vita_ yang berwajah dingin dan muram itu. Aku bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sudah ku katakan kan, aku ini anggota divisi Te Amo kami bertugas menyebarkan kasih sayang diantara kalian yang memiliki beragam emosi."

Belum sempat baekhyun memberikan respon, dari kejauhan ia melihat nyonya kim -tetangganya- mengayuh sepeda keaarahnya.

"annyeong baekhyunee, sampaikan salamku pada kedua orangtuamu nak." Sapa wanita paruh baya itu ramah.  
>"annyeong, baik ahjuma. Akan kusampaikan." Setelah menurunkan tangannya yang memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Kim ahjumma, baekhyun kembali fokus kepada chanly. Ia sadar orang lain tak bisa melihat pemuda jangkung dihadapannya.<p>

"Ikut aku err—ch-chanly. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Chanly menghela nafas "baiklah". Kedua mahluk yang seharunya berada di dunia berbeda itu berjalan menuju rumah baekhyun.

^o^

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang memiliki imijinasi tinggi. Ia tak pernah menaruh minat khusus untuk membayangkan dunia yang bukan dunianya beserta segala macam mahluk-mahluk asing baginya. Oleh karena itu saat ada yang menyebutkan kata 'malaikat cinta' maka yang ia bayangkan adalah wujud yang paling sering diceritakan, manusia berambut pirang yang mengenakan lilitan kain putih serta bersayap. Tak lupa perut buncit beserta harpa atau pun panah cinta. Namun sosok yang sekarang berada satu ruangan dengannya ini walaupun bersayap, ia mengenakan pakaian modern semi formal serta rupa dan badan selayaknya model top pria. Dan alih-alih membawa panah, pemuda bernama chanly ini membawa pistol _margolin_. Berbeda dengan pistol jenis mcm di dunianya yang diproduksi rusia, senapan itu berwarna silver dan terdapat ukiran-ukiran huruf asing yang Baekhyun yakin bukan bahasa manusia.

"ok, kita kembali ke permasalahan kita yang tertunda." Baekhyun membuka percakapan. "kau merupakan malaikat penebar cinta. Hidupku tidak terancam. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku bisa melihatmu. Jujur, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Dan kita disini sekarang agar aku bisa mendengar segala hal tentang dirimu."

"kalian manusia memang arogan." Baekhyun nampak tidak senang, namun chaly tak memperdulikannya. "aku merupakan salah satu dari apa yang kalian sebut sebagai malaikat penebar cinta. Kami tidak menimbulkan perasaan cinta. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, kami tidak mampu mengontrol emosi. Cinta ataupun kasih saying yang dapat melahirkan dan menguasainya adalah individu yang bersangkutan. Tugas kami adalah menekan emosi yang lain untuk memenangkan rasa cinta yang tulus."

"maksudmu?"

"seperti yang tadi telah aku katakan manusia merupakan wadah dari beragam emosi. Emosi merupakan suatu yang tidak pasti dan sulit untuk dikontrol. Cinta merupakan salah satu emosi yang disukai oleh Sang penguasa. Cinta itu mulia dan indah. Untuk itu lah kami ada. Saat manusia telah mencapai puncak utuk menumpahkan cintanya maka kami akan menembakan _carus bullet_. Tembakan tersebut akan menekan emosi seperti ketakutan, nafsu, dan kebohongan sehingga yang manusia itu keluarkan adalah cinta yang tulus."

Baekhyun yang biasanya tak bisa berhenti bicara terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan chanly. "tapi ada kalanya cinta berujung dengan kesedihan seperti bunuh diri atau pembunuhan bukan?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Tolong pahami, itu bukanlah cinta. Cinta itu putih dan tulus. Hal-hal negatif yang kau ucapkan tadi didasari atas obsesi atau rasa egois. Jika itu benar-benar cinta, maka akhir baiklah yang akan didapatkan. Sang penguasa selalu memberi apa yang terbaik."

"bagaimana dengan perselingkuhan atau rasa cemburu?" baekhyun menampilkan mimik bingung.

Chanly yang melayang di atas kasur baekhyun kembali menjawab dengan tenang. "kau perlu ingat di dunia ini tersebar juga para penghianat taman suci, ah kalian menyebut taman suci sebagai surga. Para penghianat ini telah bersumpah untuk selalu membawa kalian ke jalan yang salah. Dan karena pada dasarnya manusia itu lemah, banyak yang akhirnya termakan godaan para penghianat itu. Akhirnya seperti yang kau katakan tadi, penghinatan akan cintapun terjadi." Chanly merubah posisinya, ia terbang menuju jendela baekhyun dan duduk di tepinya. Ia memandang baekhyun lekat "kami tak bisa selalu menjaga dan melindungi kalian. Kami bergerak atas perintah sang penguasa. Jadi jika kau saat ini memiliki orang terkasih byun, jagalah ia baik-baik."

Ucapan chanly mengingatkan baekhyun akan kekasihnya. Baekhyun merogoh kantung dan meraih ponselnya. Tak ada pesan baru yang masuk semenjak pesan terakhir dari kekasihnya, kim taeyeon, yang mengatakan mereka tak bisa bertemu siang tadi akibat kesibukan taeyon. Baekhyun mengerti kekasih yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu juga jauh lebih sibuk. Oleh karena itu ia mencoba berusaha sabar dan menerimanya, walaupun sejujurnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda yang bermata coklat itu kembali menatap chanly. Chanly tinggi, bertelinga lebar, bermata bulat besar, dan berambut coklat tua pendek. Jika baekhyun tak melihat sayap dipunggungnya baekhyun akan menyangka sosok di hadapannya ini ulzzang.

"Jadi kau juga tak bisa memberikan jawaban mengapa aku bisa melihatmu?"

"bukan hanya melihat, kau juga bisa berkontak fisik denganku. Dan ya, aku juga tak tahu alasannya. Oleh karena itu kuharap kau mulai membiasakan diri."

"apa maksudmu?" baekhyun bertanyan heran.

"aku memang tidak akan terus-terusan bersamamu. Tapi aku akan sering mengawasimu dari dekat sampai aku menemukan jawabannya." Chanly berkata santai sembari melonggarkan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"MWO?"

Hari-hari baekhyun bersama malaikat cinta yang aneh itupun dimulai.

^o^

_Auuuuu_

Lolongan anjing jenis golden retriever mengusik ketenangan baekhyun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Bias cahaya matahari pagi langsung membuatnya menutup mata kembali. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat jam yang berada di meja kecil.

"Mwo?! Sudah jam setengah delapan. Haisss aku bisa telat." Dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar baekhyun menendang selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Walaupun sibuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah baekhyun masih sempat meruntuk alas an mengapa ia semalam tak bisa tidur dan berakhir kesianagan pagi itu. Salahkan sosok bersayap itu. Gara-gara ucapannya yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan mengikuti baekhyun kemana-mana membuat pemuda dengan _eye smile_ itu kepikiran semalam suntuk. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang bakal terjadi kedepannya.

"selamat pagi appa, eomma" baekhyun mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orangtuanya yang tengah menikmati sarapan di meja makan.

"kau kesiangan baekhyunee"

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku eomma~" baekhyun berkata manja.

"aigoo kau sudah besar, seharusnya sudah terlatih untuk disiplin. Ayo cepat habiskan dulu roti dan susunya. Nanti kau benar-benar terlambat."

"heumm" baekhyun menjawab seraya memakan sarapannya hingga habis. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kedua orangtuanya, baekhyun berlari-lari kecil ia menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

_Woof woof_. Salak ramah seekor anjing.

"aisss, mianhae cucumber, aku tidak ada waktu bermain denganmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru, menyingkirlah." Anjing peliharaan keluarga Byun tersebut menghentikan ekornya yang tadi bergoyang dengan riang. Ia memandang majikannya yang berlari keluar rumah dengan pandangan sedih.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari suatu sosok jangkung tampak melayang di atas halaman rumah keluarga Byun. "dinginnya. Anak itu ternyata bodoh juga ya." Setelah berucap singkat, sosok itu mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh.

^o^

Awalnya baekhyun tak paham. Namun sekarang baekhyun mengerti perasaan Harry Potter yang keberatan akan keputusan peri rumah, yang bernama dobi, yang menyatakan setia melindungi dan mengikutinya. Tetapi berbeda dengan dobi yang ternyata benar-benar menyelamatkan harry potter di saat-saat genting, sosok yang juga bertelinga lebar seperti dobi dan menyatakan akan mengikuti baekhyun ternyata tidak membantu baekhyun sama sekali.

Contohnya seperti saat ini. Titik peluh mulai bermunculan di dahi baekhyun, namun ia belum bisa juga menyelesaikan grafik pertidaksamaan yang berada dihadapannya. Sejujurnya baekhyun ingin sekali langsung saja menggabar kurva berbentuk payung, tanpa perlu berurusan dengan angka dan abjad yang seolah berteriak-teriak minta diperhatikan. Namun baekhyun cukup waras. Ia tak mau cho songsaenim menambah hukumannya ; karena tadi pagi baekhyun telat masuk kelas pagi tadi. Setelah dipikirkan kembali jika malaikat dan setan benar-benar nyata, maka gurunya yang bernama lengkap cho kyuhyun itu merupakan orang yang cocok menjadi teman minum-minum para setan sepertinya. Gurunya tersebut kejam dengan caranya sendiri. Bulu kuduk baekhyun meremang memikirkannya.

"Belum selesai juga byun?"

"N- ne songsaenim.. ahaha, nampaknya aku hanya bisa menyelesaikan hingga tahap ini saja." Baekhyun menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan yang tidak menggengam spidol.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang mungkin akan membuat berberapa siswi terkagum, namun malah membuat baekhyun merinding saat ini. "pulang sekolah nanti datanglah keruanganku. Akan ada pekerjaan tambahan untukmu Byun."

"Ne songsaenim." Baekhyun kembali berjalan ke bangkunya dengan perasaan kesal. "sial", runtuknya dalam hati. Baekhyun bejalan gontai kembali ke tempat duduknya. Nampak berberapa teman sekelasnya ada yang memberikan tatapan prihatin serta memberi semangat dengan gerakan bibir atau tangan.

"Kau kan sudah kelas tiga seharusnya bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut."

Suara rendah itu... baekhyun yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya melirik ke samping. Benar saja, ulzangg jadi-jadian yang menggangunya sejak kemarin berdiri dengan tenang di sebelahnya.

"chankkaman, kenapa tidak ada yang merasa heran dengan kehadiran orang ini?" baekhyun keheranan. Bahkan kyuhyun masih kembali mengajar dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"wajar kelas ini tidak heboh." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran baekhyun, chanly mengarahkan bola matanya dan berbicara kepada baekhyun. "manusia tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar kami, ya hal itu tidak berlaku padamu sih. Untuk pagi ini kurasa aku sudah cukup mengamatimu, aku akan kembali bekerja." Chanly membalikan badannya dan berjalan kea rah jendela, sebelum benar-benar melayang pergi malaikat cinta itu mengusak rambut baekhyun hingga mencuatkan jambul.

"belajarlah yang baik mungil. Jangan berbuat nakal." Ucap chanly sebagai salam perpisahan, ia pun meninggalkan baekhyun yang berwajah tak dapat ditebak ekspresinya.

"Dia, mengataiku mungil? Dia, menyuruhku tidak berbuat macam-macam? What the?!" baekhyun geram. Hari itu kali pertama ada orang yang mengatakan hal semacam itu pada seorang byun baekhyun. Sungguh baekhyun sang diva sangat jarang dipandang remeh orang lain. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam seorang yang baru dikenalnya memaksa masuk dalam hidup dan mengejeknya.

Setidaknya baekhyun belajar satu hal hari itu, malaikat bisa menghina juga rupanya.

TBC

**Special Thanks for people who review, favorite, and follow! Mian belum bisa balas review satu-satu_ di next chapter bakal aku bales hehe. RNR please~**

**Oktober 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**"You Who Came From The Roof"**

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek and other cast seiring berjalannya cerita (and sorry, I don't mean harsh for baekyeon)

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : fantasy, romance, friendship, sad and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter 2. Uneasiness from a friend**

_Annyeong sunbaenim_

_Selamat siang baekhyun oppa_

Lantunan sapa menghampiri baekhyun saat istirahat siang. Pemuda manis tersebut membalas sapaan-sapaan tersebut dengan ceria; terlepas moodnya yang sempat mendung tadi pagi. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki area cafeteria, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan.

"baekhyun,,, kemari, kami disini." Teriak seorang namja bermata sipit dan muka imut yang sekarang sedang melambaikan tangan heboh.

Sungguh baekhyun ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembam teman baiknya itu. Namun baekhyun masih sayang nyawa, temannya itu walau sering berlaku kekanakan tetapi tenaga yang dimilikinya bak raksasa yang sedang mengamuk.

"dasar kau tidak perlu seheboh itu minnie." Baekhyun yang telah tiba di dekat teman-temannya menarik kursi dan duduk dengan tenang dan anggun. Tanpa ia sadari ia menunjukan pesonanya ke orang-orang disekitarnya.

"hehe mian, aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau cepat menyadari kami."

"mana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kalian kalau ada dinosaurus disini." Ucap baekhyun ringan seraya mengambil soda yang berada di atas meja tanpa meminta izin siapa pemiliknya.

"ya! Siapa yang kau sebut dinosaurus byun baekhyun? Dan kau senaknya saja meminum minumanku." seru teman baekhyun, yang bernama kim jongdae. Jongdae yang memiliki suara yang tak kalah tingginya dengan baekhyun merasa tersinggung.

"siapa lagi tuan kim?" baekhyun menaikan turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda.

"baek aku tadi secara tak mendengar gossip para yeoja, kudengar kau dihukum kyu songsaenim lagi ya?" xiumin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun yang telah selesai minum mengkrucutkan bibirnya, tak sadar berberapa orang di cafetaria yang diam-diam memperhatikannya merasa gemas. "guru itu memang hobi menyiksa orang. Dan sialnya aku sepertinya terpilih menjadi target operasional sekarang." Jelasnya sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"sabar baek, nikmati saja ya."

"benar baek, sementara kau asik dengan guru berdarah campuran iblis itu kami akan bersenang-senang bersama haha."

"ya kim jongdae apa maksudmu? Kalian tak bisa bersenang-senang tanpaku!" baekhyun kembali kesal.

"Haha _king of troll_ itu hanya bercanda baek. Kau pikir kami akan pergi bersenang-senang saat tugas dan jadwal bimbingan belajar telah menanti." Xiumin berucap bijak.

Baekhyun kembali tenang. Dalam hati ia membenarkan, sebagai murid kelas tiga yang akan mempersiapkan tes masuk perguruan tinggi mereka tentu akan diforsir untuk belajar lebih giat. Membayangkan hal tersebut baekhyun merasakan moodnya turun kembali.

"Baek." Temannya yang dari tidak bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan angkat bicara.

"ada apa xing?" Tanya baekhyun.

"memangnya ada dinosaurus di kantin ini ya?"

"…"

Tak ada yang menyahut pertanyaan zhang yixing. Tolong ingatkan mereka, walau sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah tingkat atas mereka tetap memiliki sahabat yang mempunyai kadar kepolosan setara siswa sekolah dasar.

^o^

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cemburu melihatku bersenang-senang dengan namja lain?!" seorang namja manis bernama Jung daehyun nampak frustasi.

Seorang namja memiki tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda yang berada di depannya terlihat sangat terkejut dan kehilangan kata-kata. "da—daehyun. Aku tak bermak—"

"aku berharap kau cemburu. Aku benar-benar menyangimu, tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan cinta padaku. Bahkan pada saat menyatakan perasaan nampak hanya aku yang bersemangat" Lirih daehyun.

Chanly mefokuskan perhatiannya. Diambilnya pistol yang tersemat di pinggangnya. "belum. Sedikit lagi." Chanly bergumam dengan posisi menodongkan pistolnya kepada dua namja yang berda sekitar 4 meter dihadapannya.

"yak" seru chanly final seraya melepaskan _carus bullet_ dari pistol yang digunakannya. Peluru yang dilepaskan itu tepat menuju dua sejoli yang cukup tinggi tersebut. Tiba-tiba peluru tersebut meledak dengan menghasilkan cahaya keperakan dan membentuk kubah yang menyelubungi dua sejoli tersebut.

Salah satu namja yang lebih tinggi dari lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba memeluk namja yang berada dihadapannya. Namja yang dipanggil daehyun nampak berusaha mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun yang lebih tinggi nampak lebih kuat.

"Mianhae,, jeongmal mianhae daehyun." namja tinggi yang bernama Yoo youngjae mendekap daehyun erat. Tak lupa ia mengusap namja yang terus memberontak hingga tenang.

"Kau tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang akan sering mengirimkan pesan romantis kepadamu. Aku juga bukanlah orang yang bisa memberi hadiah-hadiah atau kejutan manis untukmu." youngjae berkata dengan menyentuh pipi daehyun untuk menatap langsung ke matanya. " tapi aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu menjagamu walau kau tak menyadarinya. Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi pengagummu dan menerimamu apa adanya. Maafkan aku. Aku memang tak sempurna, tapi aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu yang mendekati sempurna, daehyun." youngjae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup dahi daehyun lembut.

Butir air mata nampak menggenang di mata daehyun. Ia pun terisak, dan memeluk youngjae kembali dengan lebih erat. "tidak,, aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf." Daehyun tidak menyangka youngjae yang sering berpikiran logis dan tenang berani bersikap semanis ini

Pistol yang disebut _argentum_ milik chanly berpendar menghasilkan warna silver yang indah. Ia nampak tersenyum puas. "baiklah, satu pasangan lagi telah selesai. Waktunya aku beristirahat." Chanly membalikan tubuhnya dari kedua pasangan yang nampak berpelukan erat dan saling membisikan kata sayang. Dengan sedikit hentakan, chanly membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Setelah terbang cukup lama ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di tempat favoritnya. Di atas atap yang mendapat naungan keteduhan dari pohon disekitarnya. Setelah memposisikan dirinya nyaman, chanly meraih sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih mengkilat. Benda tersebut nampak bercahaya sesekali dengan tulisan berbahasa asing yang sekali-kali ikut terlihat. Chanly menghela nafas dan meletakan kelima jarinya ke permukaan benda tersebut. Nampak hologram sesosok namja yang berwajah tampan dan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"hey, whats up kreasee."

"what up whats up,,, kau masih bisa berbicara sesantai itu chanly? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku kreasee, namaku kris"

Chanly menelan ludahnya kasar, ia sadar dirinya sedang dalam masalah. "well, maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Jangan khawatir kris, aku tetap menjalankan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah." Chanly berusaha meyakinkan senior yang bertanggung jawab dengan dirinya itu.

"chanly, aku tahu prestasimu baik. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya. Kau itu cenderung berbahaya. Aku tak seharusnya membiarkanmu bebas begitu saja. Memangnya apa yang kau temukan di dunia manusia huh? Hentikan chanly, janganlah kau banyak terlibat dengan mahluk fana itu." Intonasi kris yang pada awalnya terdengar kesal dan dingin perlahan melembut.

Chanly memandang hologram sosok senior yang dihormatinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "maaf. Maafkan aku kris. Aku belum bisa memberitahukan padamu kris. Tapi aku benar-benar masih memiliki urasan di dunia manusia. Aku tak akan merepotkan kalian, aku bersumpah sang penguasa akan memberikan hukuman jika aku berkhianat. Sampai jumpa kris, sampaikan salamku kepada yang lain. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Chanly memutuskan kontak mereka secara sepihak.

"tunggu chanly, kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Hei!" kris berteriak gusar.

"Sudahlah kris, kau tahu chanly keras kepala. Sekali telah membuat keputusan ia akan menindaklanjutinya sampai akhir." Sosok bersayap putih bersih dengan wajah lembut yang membuat siapapun membisikan kata "cantik sekali" berjalan mendekati kris.

"tapi dia telah bertindak seenaknya lulu. Ia bahkan tidak kembali ke serenity garden akhir-akhir ini." Kris membalas perkataan rekannya tersebut.

"Kau yang membimbingnya semenjak ia masih tidak tahu apa-apa seharusnya mengerti sikapnya itu. Chanly tidak akan melanggar aturan, ia memang tertarik dengan dunia fana tetapi kurasa ia sadar betul akan posisinya. Kau juga pasti sadarkan manusia yang cintanya disatukan oleh chanly kuotanya tidak kurang, bahkan lebih." Berusaha meyakinkan, lulu meremas pundak kris pelan.

"Tapi lu, ia tak seharusnya bersama manusia. Ia masih sering naïf dalam menilai manusia."

"daripada kau menjelek-jelekan chanly kenapa kau tidak katakan saja kau mengkhawatirkannya. Ia pasti akan lebih mendengarkan kata-katamu.

"_Nope, worried is not my style. cool is my style_"

"Oww. Ok." Lulu memutar bolanya malas. Terserah kau saja kris, tapi kutegaskan sekali lagi kita telah hidup hingga waktu yang tak bisa kita ingat sebelumnya. Pengetahuan kita telah banyak, dan aku yakin chanly cukup pintar untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Perkataan lulu membuat kris terdiam. Ditatapnya alat komunikasi yang menghubungkannya dengan juniornya tadi. Kris sangat paham chaly. Ia tahu chanly memang ceroboh dan sering seenaknya sendiri, namun ia juga membenarkan kata-kata lulu yang juga merupakan rekannya yang mengenal chanly dengan cukup dekat. Kris berharap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk dalam waktu kedepannya saat chanly berada di manusia.

^o^

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi bimbingan belajar, sesekali ia nampak mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga berberapa helai rambut hitamnya mencuat keatas. Ia kembali mengingat tadi guru setengah iblis memerintahkannya membereskan mejanya yang banyak akan berkas-berkas yang entah bertuliskan apa saja, selain nilai murid tentu saja, dengan santai. Baekyun juga menemukan berberapa sampah bekas makanan ringan yang sudah lama tidak diberesekan sehingga baekhyun juga terpaksa membuangnya. Guru yang bersangkutan itupun malah bermain dengan gadget yang dimilikinya. Dari gerakan tangan dan efek suara yang walau pelan tetap terdengar, baekhyun yakin gurunya itu sedang asik bermain game. Hell, sebenarnya siapa yang remaja disini.

"Bakhyun." Suara yang tidak telalu keras namun terdengar jelas tertangkap indera pendengaran baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tao! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, ayo pergi bersama." Dengan nada tak terbantahkan baekhyun menarik ujung lengan tao dan membawa pemuda yang nampak sebagai penderita insomnia masuk ke dalam tempat bimbingan belajar. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi nampak sedikit limbung akibat tarikannya, namun setelah bisa menyesuaikan diri ia hanya menurut mengikuti dan mendengarkan temannya mengeluh mengenai seorang guru tidak berprikesiswaan.

Jika dilihat dari kacamata orang biasa kedua siswa tersebut malah nampak akan pergi untuk membully siswa lain. Lihat saja penampilan baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan ditambah pemuda bermuka datar dan dingin yang seperti anak mafia. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah tegas. Orang normal cenderung akan menjauhi tao karena aura yang dikeluarkannya, namun entah mengapa baekhyun serasa tak menyadarinya dan malah tertarik menjadi teman tao. Sesungguhnya dibalik wajahnya yang dingin, tao adalah anak yang penurut. Hal tersebut yang membuat baekhyun senang bergaul dengan anak itu, karena baekhyun memang orang yang tidak senang dibantah.

SKIP TIME

_For taengoo_

_Selamat malam taeng^^ apa kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah makan malam? Bogoshipo~_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sembari memperhatikan alat komunikasi yang berada dipangkuannya. Pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan, kearah guru bimbingan belajarnya yang sedang sibuk menunjukan pengerjaan soal yang terlihat rumit dengan banyaknya rumusnya. Berberapa saat kemudian ponselnya menyala pertanda pesan singkat yang masuk. Baekhyun membuka dan membaca pesan kekasihnya tersebut.

_From taengoo_

_Hariku baik baekoong dan iya aku sudah makan malam bersama teman-temanku. Sekarang jadwalmu bimbingan belajarkan? kenapa kau malah mengirim pesan. aku tidak akan mau membalasmu lagi baekhyunee, fokuslah belajar ara ;)_

Baekhyun kesal dengan kekasihnya itu. Sudah jelas jarang bertatap muka, namun dikirimi pesan sekalipun taeyeon nampak cuek padanya. Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu pelan. Tao yang berada disebelah baekhyun menengok ke samping dan melihat temannya bergumam. Merasa di perhatikan baekhyun juga melihat kea rah tao. Ia pun melirik ponsel yang berada di bawah meja dan mengucapkan dengan bahasa bibir "yeojachingu" kepada tao. Tao hanya mengganguk kecil sementara baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi tao mengenai hubungan baekhyun dengan yeoja chingunya. Baekhyun, yang tanpa diminta, sering menceritakan kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya tiga tahun tersebut. Baekhyun sangat bangga bisa saat bisa menjadi taeyeon yang memang terkenal cantik, pintar, dan bersifat lucu. Tao sendiri hanya bisa mengeluarkan reaksi seadanya saat baekhyun mulai bercerita soal taeyeon, iapun tak bisa memberikan banyak saran saat baekhyun mulai mengeluh soal hubungannya dengan taeyeon. Tao merasa akhir-akhir ini baekhyun semakin banyak berkeluh soal perihal jarangnya ia bertemu dengan taeyeon. Tao hanya bisa berharap baekhyun bisa membagi waktunya dengan baik mengingat mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah dan ujian menuju universitas. Namja bermata panda itupun memfokuskan kembali ke guru yang masih berkutat dengan soal yang sama.

^o^

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku pulang~" Seru baekhyun. Saat ini pukul 8 malam, ia telah kembali dari bimbingan belajar dan kembali ke rumah.

Setelah meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan mengucapkan kata singkat "hai cucumber" kepada anjingnya yang menyalak menyambut kedatangannya, baekhyun melihat sosok yang cukup lama tidak lama ia lihat di sofa ruang keluarganya.

"Hai hyun, appa dan eomma sedang keluar rumah. Mereka membelikan makan malam untuk kita." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan tetap berbaring santai di sofa dan mata yang terpejam.

"baekboom, aaa aku rindu sekali padamu hyung." Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh kakak lelakinya itu. "tumben sekali kau kembali. Apakah kau cuti dari kantormu?"

Baekboom yang telah berada pada posisi duduk tegak di sofa akibat diganggu adiknya menganggukan kepalanya. "iya aku pulang dahulu. Bukan cuti, hanya saja aku bisa santai dulu untuk esok hari. Aku mendapat shift libur juga akhirnya."

"heum, ternyata merepotkan juga yang bekerja di kantor pemerintahan."

"Haha semua pekerjaan memang memiliki resiko sendiri hyun." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"ya hyung! Ughh apa yang kau lakukan? Rambutku jadi jelek begini. Kau menyebalkan kau seharusnya tetap sibuk bekerja saja dan tak usah kembali ke rumah." Cibir baekhyun setengah bercanda.

"aku bosan, di apartemen sepi sekali makannya aku lebih baik pulang kerumah saja."

"makannya hyung, cepatlah mencari kekasih sebelum kau bisa ahjushi tua yang tidak laku."

"ya byun baekhyun, kurang ajar sekali kau ini." Baekboom meraih bantalan sofa dan bermaksud melemparkannya ke baekhyun. Namun baekhyun telah menghilang dari ruang keluarga dengan setengah berlari menuju ke kamarnya sendiri mencari perlindungan dengan seruan "hehe mian hyung."

"aishh dasar bocah" gerutu baekboom. Cucumber yang juga berada di ruang keluarga hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan tanpa memahami apa yang dua bersaudara itu lakukan.

Sesampainya di kamarnya baekhyun menguncinya dan menghempaskan tasnya asal. Lelaki yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di atas pulau kapuk. Kesadaraanya hampir saja memasuki alam mimpi saat tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar di dekatnya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi kemarin ada manusia yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ia adalah siswa populer di sekolahnya. Aku yakin orang popular itu bukan manusia yang langsung pergi tidur setelah beraktivitas seharian. Jorok sekali kau ini." Sesosok malaikat minus sayap di punggungnya duduk santai di kursi belajar baekhyun.

"ya! Kenapa kau masih muncul kembali?" baekhyun terlonjak bangkit. Ia memandang chanly yang memasang wajah menyebalkan. Ia juga cukup kaget chaly ternyata masih mengingat ucapannya kemarin yang sekarang menjadi boomerang baginya. "selain sembarangan mengejeku lagi kau juga masuk sembarangan ke kamarku. Ckck selain pintar menghina ternyata kau pinta menyelinap juga ya." Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit limbung karena ia tiba-tiba berdiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membantunya untuk tetap seimbang.

"aku malaikat. Mahluk fana seperti kalian tidak bisa melarangku. Daripada mengeluh soal nasibmu lebih baik kau membersihkan tubuhmu Byun. Kalian manusia mudah terjangkit penyakit jika lengah menjaga diri."

Walaupun tersirat nada perhatian, baekhyun mengamati wajah chanly tetap datar dan menyebalkan. Baekhyun mendengus dan melepaskan diri dari sanggaan chanly. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu senang dengan kehadiran sosok yang tiba-tiba menggangu privasinya, namun baekhyun sendiri juga masih penasaran mengapa ia bisa melihat dan bahkan menyentuh malaikat jangkung itu. Baekhyun telah memastikan bahwa malaikat tidak hanya ada satu saja, ia tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan mahluk gaib seperti malikat lainnya. oleh karena itu walaupun kesal dengan sikap chanly, baekhyun tetap membiarkannya karena juga mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa kedua mahluk yang berbeda dunia itu bisa berinteraksi.

" byun, besok aku meluangkan waktuku siang hari. Jadi bersikaplah sebagai pendamping yang baik." Chanly berkata dengan nada tenang.

Baekhyun yang dipundaknya telah tersampir handuk dan hendak memasuki kamar mandi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan memandang malaikat berkemeja putih yang kembali bersantai di kursi belajarnya (ingatkan baekhyun untuk meminta kursi baru di kamarnya). Baekhyun cukup lelah hari itu ia bahkan tak menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengupdate medsos, menyapa temannya, atau menghubungi kabar taeyeon kembali. Jadi ia hanya mengucapkan kata sederhana kepada chanly seperti: "Hah?"

TBC

AN: Ok ada berberapa point yang ingin Hina jelaskan, berikut penjabarannya hehe:

Serenity garden: ibarat salah satu bagian surga. Kota tempat malaikat cinta (yang dari divisi te amo) tinggal.

Aku bikin Daejae sebagai cameo dengan daehyun sebagai uke, coz Hina like it so much hoho. Maap klo ada yang ga suka._.v plus maaf yak lo ada yang merasa ga nyaman buat baekyeon, let it go kawan, semuanya bisa saja berubahkan hehe.

_Carus bullet: _peluru sang terkasih. Klo di kita kayak panah asmara gitu deh.

_Argentum:_ bahasa latin dari silver. Jadi malaikat disini aku bayangin barang bawaannya modern. Jadi panah diganti pistol, terus alat komunikasinya bayangin aja ipad tapi permukaan layarnya ga hitan melainkan bening seperti kayak kaca.

**And of course special thanks for yang review, follow, and favorite XD**

sunsehunee | meliarisky7 | Kkaebsong0605 | DahsyatNyaff | | Ohmypcy | YOONA | DevilCute | Song Jiseok | septhaca | metacho137 | chanbaekssi | ChanBaekLuv | parkyou

**Kalau ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan silahkan bisa pm****J**** atau bisa Review lagi ne, gomawo~**

Oya yang ngaku chanbaek shipper ikutan #CB30daychallenge yuk di twitter XD Kita berbagi kesenangan bersama hehehe.

**November 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**"You Who Came From The Roof"**

.

**Pairing** :Chanbaek and other cast seiring berjalannya cerita (and sorry, I don't mean harsh for baekyeon)

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : fantasy, romance, friendship, sad and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter****3.**** forbidden feeling**

"Mahluk ini menyebalkan, keras kepala, anehh!"

Entah sudah berapa kalinya baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di cafetaria Jawoon High school bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Seperti biasa berberapa siswa dan siswi ada yang mencuri-curi pandang atau bahkan berberapa langsung menyapa mereka berempat dengan nada ramah sekaligus kagum. Namun siang ini sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi. Meskipun keempat namja yang mempesona itu tetap menjadi pusat perhatian, ada seseorang yang juga tak kalah menarik perhatian siswa dan siswi lebih mengherankan lagi orang itu bisa ikut bergabung bersama baekhyun, xiumin, jongdae, serta yixing yang pada kenyataanya keempat namja itu termasuk grup populer dan disegani di sekolah. Tak ayal decak kekaguman dan kebingungan muncul dalam benak siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka.

_Omo, tampannya orang itu._

_Siapa namja jangkung yang disana? Gayanya keren sekali._

_Kyaa,, aku ingin ia menjadi namjachinguku._

Bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar sama sekali tak membuat suasana hati baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Malah sebaliknya, laki-laki yang pintar berbicara dan menghibur orang-orang disekitarnya itu semakin kesal.

"Jadi, kau sepupu jauh baekhyun yang bersal dari cina?" yixing yang biasanya jarang berbicara nampak bersemangat membuka obrolan dengan sesorang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai sepupu baekhyun.

"Nǐ hǎo namaku chanlie, hěn gāoxìng rènshí nǐ." Chanlie membalas yixing dengan senyuman. Ia menatap teman-teman baekhyun yang lain ramah. Baekhyun mendengus tertahan.

"huwaaa aku senang sekali bisa bertemu orang cina disini. Kampung halamanku di changsa, jujur aku rindu sekali suasana disana." Yixing nampak menerawang sebentar, ia kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri dan bertanya kepada baekhyun. "kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan tentang sepupumu ini baekhyun?"

Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab chanly mengambil alih dengan menjawab pertanyaan yixing. "kami sendiri jarang berkomunikasi. Dari lahir aku sudah tinggal di Beijing, namun dalam keluargaku memang masih ada darah korea sehingga saat di rumah aku telah terbiasa juga berbicara korea." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran teman-teman baekhyun, chanly menjelaskan mengenai 'asal-usulnya'. "Berberapa waktu ini, ayahku dimutasi ke korea lagi sehingga kami sekeluarga kembali kesini. Karena belum terbiasa dengan orang-orang korea aku tinggal bersama dengan baekhyun untuk beradaptasi."

Mau tak mau baekhyun harus mengakui mahluk yang duduk disampingnya ini pandai dalam berakting. Chanlie yang tak lain adalah chanly, si malaikat cinta yang aneh (menurut baekhyun), mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia normal. Tanpa dengan terpaksa (lagi) baekhyun harus mengakui chanly berubah menjadi sesosok namja biasa dengan rupa yang sangat menawan. Dengan hoddie bermotif army dan celana jeans berwarna hitam ia berhasil menarik perhatian murid Jawoon high school.

Sungguh baekhyun tak menyangka saat waktu istirahat tiba di pintu kelasnya berdiri chaly dengan penampilan manusia normal. Sontak banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan pada malaikat itu. Namun karena suasana yang ramai dan desakan teman-temannya baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti alur cerita chanly. Berakhirlah mereka berlima duduk bersama di cafeteria.

"wow gayamu keren ,tubuhmu juga tinggi. Sepertinya pembagian gen-gen yang bagus tidak terjadi secara merata dalam keluargamu baekhyun."Jongdae berucap dengan mengeluarkan senyuman mengejek andalannya. "upss tatapan mematikannmu lagi-lagi gagal baekhyun hahaha." Tambah jongdae setelah melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih mendelik kepada jongdae kemudian membuang nafas kasar dan mengalihkan memutuskan untuk menyibukan diri memandang asal pegawai cafeteria yang sedang sibuk melayani siwa-siswi.

"Jangan meledeknya terus dae. Bersikaplah sopan di depan sepupu baekhyun." Yang tertua diantara mereka nampak berusaha menengahi." kau tidak makan chanlie?" xiumin pun turut menawari chaly makan untuk mengganti topik.

"aku sudah makan sebelum ke sekolah ini tadi. Terimakasih atas tawarannya." Chanly menolak tawaran xiumin dengan senyuman tulus. Senyuman yang seharusnya mencekat nafas, namun malah membuat baekhyun sedikit mual.

"heihei ,baekhyun kelihatannya kau tak bersemangat makan ya, sini biar kuhabiskan Gogi Gui milikmu mu" jongdae kembali berulah, tanpa persetujuan sang empu jongdae mengambil piring yang berada dihadapan baekhyun.

"ya kim jongdae jangan kau habiskan makananku!" pertengkaran kecil yang tak dapat dihindari pun terjadi.

"hahhhh,,, mulai lagi." Gumam xiumin. Tanpa banyak yang menyadari raut muka xiumin menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda dari ekspresi biasanya.

"tapi yang dilakukan jongdae benar xiu." Yixing kembali mengeluarkan tersenyum kearah xiumin. Xiumin yang telah menormalkan kembali ekspresinya menatap balik yixing. Kalau kau tak menghabiskan makanan, makanan sisa itu akan bersedih dan menghantui dalam mimpi suatu saat nanti. Begitu kata ibuku." Yixing berucap -temannya yang semula sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing hanya bisa kembali bermuka chanlie, pemuda tersebut hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan yixing.

Lagi-lagi baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia ingin lekas kembali ke kelas untuk merubah moodnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun hidupnya baekhyun merasa waktu istirahat berjalan dengan amat lama.

^o^

"aku baru tahu malaikat boleh berbohong." Saat ini baekhyun berjalan menuju lokasi bimbingan sampingnya berjalan juga sosok tinggi yang membuat moodnya berantakan dalam berberapa hari belakangan.

"saat dalam wujud mahluk fana, aku adalah chanlie bukan chanly. Dan chanlie ini memiliki ceritanya sendiri." Chanly yang berjalan di sebelah baekhyun menarik perhatian berberapa pejalan kaki (tentunya hal tersebut membuat baekhyun kesal, biasanya ialah yang menjadi pusat perhatian). "sosok chanlie adalah seperti yang kau dengarkan tadi, sepupumu yang berasal dari heran jika kami bisa menjadi memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi mahluk fana, namun kekuatan ini hanya bisa dipakai berberapa kali dalam waktu tertentu."

"berisik, mahluk sepertimu itu cerewet sekali." Baekhyun berucap tak acuh. "saat menjelaskan kau juga berkelit. Jangan gunakan kata-kata aneh seperti mahluk fana dan mu itu terlalu kaku ta—"

Belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya chanly menariknya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Tidak hanya itu, chanly juga menggegam tangan baekhyun syok saat itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sebelumnya baekhyun memang pernah jalan dengan bergandengan tangan, namun tangan yang mengisi ruas jarinya saat ini memberikan perasaan yang berbeda dan walaupun asing, baekhyun merasa nyaman chanly yang lebih besar dari tangan baekhyun terasa kuat dan hangat, seolah merasa terlindungi baekhyun hampir saja terlena dengan perasaanya sendiri.

"ya! A-apa yang,,"

"arah jam dua. Lihatlah dua namja itu." Baekhyun yang penasaran menengok kea rah yang ditunjukan chanly secara perlahan. Nampak dua orang namja yang berpenampilan berandalan memandangi mereka berdua.

"mereka mengincarmu."

"mwo?" dengan raut bingung baekhyun kembali menghadap chanly untuk menuntut jawaban.

Dengan ekspresinya yang tenang seperti biasanya chanly menjawab, "aku bisa mengetahui dari mata mereka. Mata mereka berwarna crimson."

"tunggu apa maksudmu?"

"mata manusia merupakan jendela perasaan. Kami bisa mengetahui perasaan manusia melalui warna mata yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh kami para malaikat. Sebagai contoh jika sedang dimabuk cinta yang tulus maka manusia akan berwarna _hot pink_. Dua namja tadi _crimson_, itu tandanya mereka sedang diliputi nafsu belaka." Chanly yang semula memandang kedepan, memindahkan pandangannya ke baekhyun yang tetap ia gandeng. "salahkan penampilanmu byun. Kau mengenakan kemeja dengan kancing yang terbuka sehingga lehermu terekspose serta ukuran bajumu itu terlalu pas badan. Wajar kau bisa membangkitkan serigala yang tertidur. Maaf juga jika aku terkesan lancang, tapi aku sengaja mendekatkan diri denganmu agar kedua orang itu tau kau sedang bersama orang lain yang bisa melindungimu."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan chanly, baekhyun merona parah. "i—ini musim panas. Aku emm,,, ke-kegerahan pabo." Baekhyun nampak menyesal, ia tidak menyadari kecuekannya menimbulkan efek seperti itu. Walaupun malu untuk mengakuinya, ia ingin berterimakasih kepada chanly yang telah menyadarkan dan melindunginya. Walau sering berbuat seenaknya kepada baekhyun chanly tetap malaikat yang bertugas menjaga manusia, sehingga ia melindungi pemuda pecinta eyeliner tersebut.

"kalau tidak salah tempat bimbingan belajarmu yang itu bukan?" chanly tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk suatu gedung dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"N—nde. Aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunan melepas tautannya dengan chanly, ia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru dengan harapan chanly tak melihat raut mukanya. Saatakan menaiki undakan tangga untuk memasuki gedung baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan berbalik kembali menghadap chanly.

"chan" serunya cukup kencang.

Chanly yang memang belum beranjak itu merespon panggilan baekhyun, "heum, ada apa?"

"go-gomawo" setelah mengucapkan satu kata tersebut baekhyun lekas memasuki gedung di yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum lembut dan beranjak itu di dalam gedung baekhyun memandang tangan yang tadi digenggam oleh chanly. Rasa hangat masih membekas di telapak tanggannya itu. Detak jantungnya pun terasa sedikit memburu. "sial. Ada apa denganku?" gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

^o^

Mrs jung tengah menulis berderet-deret kalimat penggalan dari kisah _pride and prejudice_ yang harus di periksa kesalahan grammar maupun vocabularynya di papan tulis. Para siswa menunggu gurunya tersebut menyelesaikan tulisannya.

"baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tao bertanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Baekhyun yang berada di depan Tao menengok ke belakang. "nde, gwencana. Memang ada yang terlihat aneh dariku?"

"kau,,, sedikit berbeda hari ini." Tao berucap ragu. "kau juga biasanya sibuk menghubungi yeoja chinggumu, tapi kau sekarang tenang sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "aku hanya sedang tidak mood tao, gwencana."

Dalam hati baekhyun membatin. "semua salah malaikat aneh itu. Dia benar-benar mengusik hidupku tidak dirumah, disekolah dijalan."

Setelah meyakinkan temannya itu baekhyun bermaksud akan menyalin soal yang dituliskan Mrs, Jung, namun perhatiannya terbuyarkan saat melihat wajah tao. "tao,,, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa pelipismu sedikit memar begitu?" tanyanya panic.

Tao reflek menutupi pelipisnya dengan tangan dan memandang ke bawah. "ssttt pelakan suaramu baekhyun. Aku tidak apa-apa ini karena terjatuh."

Baekhyun nampak salah tingkah dan merutuki kecerobohannya. Sebenarnya baekhyun masih ragu, namun ia juga tak mau membuat keributan dalam kelas. Namja yang cukup ahli dalam hapkido itu pun membalikan badannya dan bertekad memperjelas urusannya dengan Tao nanti. Saat ini ia masih memiliki kewajiban yang disuguhi Mrs Jung untuk memeriksa salah satu kisah yang digandrungi para pecinta sastra klasik. Itu, susah. Tapi murid-murid tetap harus menyantap suguhan tersebut. Titik.

SKIP TIME

"sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanpa basa-basi baekhyun bertanya kepada tao yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan belajarnya.

Tao melihat temannya yang sedang berkacak pinggang berdiri dengan ekspresi galak (yang dapat dibilang gagal total karena ekspresi baekhyun merupakan ekspresi anak kecil yang tengah merajuk). "aku tidak apa-apa baekhyun."

Sebelum baekhyun kembali bertanya tao menjelaskan kembali, "kemarin malam aku tertidur saat masih duduk dia atas aku terjatuh karena oleng dan kepalaku menabrak dinding."Tao nampak meringis saat menceritakan kejadian yang yang awalnya penasaran sekali, akhirya bisa ditenangkan oleh tao. Merekapun berjalan beriringan keluar gedung.

Baekhyun kembali angkat suara saat keduanya telah mencapai pintu keluar. "aaah sayang sekali rumah kita berlawanan arah Tao, kita harus berpisah disini."

"nde. sampai bertemu esok hari baekhyun."

"bye tao, jangan kau takuti orang-orang dengan tampang sangarmu itu ya." Baekhyun beranjak menjauh sembari melambaikan membalas lambaian tangan baekhyun telah menghilang dari pandangan Tao menurukan tangan dan menundukan wajahnya. "seandainya waktu bersamamu lebih lama, byun baekhyun." Lirih tao.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan ringan, ia berjalan menuju halte bis. Saat baekhyun telah sampai di halte bis yang tak terlalu ramai ia mendudukan pantatnya dengan nyaman di bangku untuk menunggu. Tangannya merogoh kantung celana untuk mengambil ada panggilan tak terjawab namun terdapat berberapa pesan dari teman-teman baekhyun. Normalnya malam hari seperti ini baekhyun akan menghubungi taeyeon, namun entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"tak dihubungi sehari juga tida apa-apa kan." Ujar baekhyun dalam hati.

Selang berberapa menit kemudian sebuah bis nampak berhenti dari arah yang berlawanan di sebrang jalan. Baekhyun yang memandang lurus kedepan mau tak mau melihat berberapa penumpang yang turun dari bus -tiba baekhyun melihat sesorang yang amat dikenalnya. Nafas baekhyun tercekat dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut ikal diikat ponny tail baru saja turun dari bus. Gadis tersebut nampak bersendau gurau dengan seorang namja dengan postur tubuh yag tinggi ateletis dan berpotongan rambut rapi ala pemuda kantoran. Raut keceriaan nampak dari wajah kedua orang tersebut.

"Taeyeon?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir baekhyun tanpa ada banlasan untuk menjawabnya.

TBC

AN: Hina sadar kok dari kemarin CB moment masih langka T^T sabar ya guys, life is about progress. Termasuk FF ini, dan karena aku suka angka 4, maka mulai dari ini pengembangan hubungan chanbaek dimulai deh. Pokoke benih-benih cinta mulai bersemai *halah. semoga kalian suka:D

Oyaaa buat cwok yg bareng taeyeon,, bayangkan aja itu,,, nikhun. Maaf. thats my imagination._.v

**Special thanks for yang review, follow, and favorite XD**

**Review lagi ne,**** Hina butuh kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki tulisan hehe. ****gomawo~**

**November 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**"You Who Came From The Roof"**

.

**Pairing** :Chanbaek and other cast seiring berjalannya cerita (and sorry, I don't mean harsh for baekyeon)

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : fantasy, romance, friendship, sad and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter 4. Pup emergency!**

"Baek,,, baekhyun,, byun baekhyun?"

Jentikan jari di depan wajahnya menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunan. Baekhyun menoleh keatas, manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan kim Myungsoo.

"gwencana? Kau sepertinya sedang tidak sehat." Sang ketua kelas bertanya sambil mengerutkan alis.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak apa-apa myungsoo-sshi. Ada apa memanggilku?"

Myungsoo sadar sebenarnya ada yang disembunyikan baekhyun, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain lebih dalam. "ini aku bermaksud membagikan lembar formulir pemilihan universitas. Semua murid kelas ini telah mengambil, tapi dari tadi kau belum juga menghampiriku jadi kuberikan langsung saja."

Baekhyun menerima kertas yang diberikan myungsoo, ia membacanya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap myungsoo. "terimakasih myungsoo-sshi, maaf merepotkan."

"gwencana. Aku harap apa pun yang menggagu pikiranmu itu dapat cepat terselesaikan baek." Myungsoo berucap bijak seraya menjauhi baekhyun.

Baekhyun salut akan pengertian ketua kelasnya yang memang berkepala dingin itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan yang menggangu pemikirannya saat ini adalah kekasihnya, kim taeyeon. Sudah sepekan sejak baekhyun melihat taeyeon terlihat ceria bersama namja lain. Baekhyu tak berniat bertingkah gegabah dan impulsif dengan langsung memberikan deretan pertanyaan pada yeojanya itu. Berberapa hari ini baekhyun sengaja tak menghubungi taeyeon. Namun gadis itu juga turut tak menghubunginya balik.

Sedih? Entahlah, yang pasti baekhyun masih bisa terbahak jika bersama teman-temannya atau saat menonton TV.

Kecewa? Mungkin, setidaknya hatinya tidak berdenyut perih saat topik mengenai pacaran atau gadisnya itu disebut.

Singkat kata, baekhyun bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hal tersebut tentu akan berbeda dengan kondisi 2 tahun yang lalu. Masih jelas dalam otak baekhyun saat dirinya baru pertama kali menjadi siswa di Jangwoon high school ia langsung terpesona dengan salah seorang seniornya. Seniornya itu pandai menyanyi, cantik, juga dikenal ramah. Baekhyun yang notabenenya murid baru saat itu tak goyah untuk menarik perhatian sunbae yang memang primadona sekolah, taeyeon. Walaupun sebagian orang meremehkannya, dan ternyata meluluhkan hati taeyeon termasuk sulit, pada akhirnya baekhyun berhasil menjadi kekasih gadis tersebut. Wajar saja, baekhyun termasuk pribadi yang ceria, bersemangat, dan tak mudah menyerah. Terkabulah permohonannya. Namun sekarang, baekhyun dibuat meragu dengan perasaanya sendiri.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak kim jongdae memasuki kelasnya. Tanpa dipersilahkan namja berbibir unik temannya itu menghempaskan diri duduk di bangku yang terletak tepat di depan meja baekhyun

"aku bosan" ujar jongdae langsung pada inti permasalahan.

"wae? Kemana yang lain?"

"teman-teman sekelasku pada serius di kelas seperti biasa. Yixing dipanggil ke ruang guru, mungkin membicarakan perihal pemilihan universitas. Sedangkan minnie dia juga sibuk di kelas mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman sekelasnya." Jongdae menjelaskan sembari memainkan alat tulis yang berada di meja baekhyun.

Baekhyun merenungi kata jongdae. Mereka akan semakin sibuk dengan persiapan ujian, begitu pikr baekyun.

"bagaimana denganmu baek"

"heum,, eh, ada apa dae? Maaf aku melamun"

Jongdae menaikan sebelah alisnya, "dasar kau ini. Aku bertanya bagaimana dengan rencanamu sendiri? Apa kau tetap mengikuti pilihan orang tuamu yang menyarankan jurusan ekonomi di Seoul university?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, tanda sedang berpikir. Ia kemudian ia menghela nafas. "benar dae, aku akan mengikuti saran mereka. Kurasa kesempatanku masuk dunia kerja akan lebih baik jika aku mengikuti jurusan ekonomi."

Kali ini jongdae yang nampak berpikir. "heumm,,, aku sendiri tertarik Korea National University of Arts masuk jurusan musicology sepertinya akan mengasikan." Ujar jongdae dengan mata berbinar.

Mau tak mau baekhyun turut tersenyum melihat kawannya itu. Merekapun terlarut dalam pembicaraan soal universitas. Baekhyun mensugestikan dirinya untuk mengkesampingkan dahulu soal taeyeon. Kali ini ia berniat untuk fokus menanti ujian yang akan menyambutnya.

^0^

"lama juga kau menghilang" baekhyun berucap datar dengan suara yang pelan. Mahluk disebelahnya yang saat ini tengah menghilangkan sayap dipunggunya menatap baekhyun.

"kau merindukanku manusia? Maaf, aku juga memiliki banyak tanggung jawab."

Raut muka baekhyun berubah menjadi kesal "huh, siapa juga yang rin—"

"Si alis tebal dan mata rusa juga sering mempertanyakan mengapa aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di dunia fana. Aku tak mau mereka terlalu mencemaskanku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di dunia ini."

Keras kepala. Sedikit cerewet. Serta memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Itulah chanly, sang malaikat cinta.

Baekhyun benar-benar gemas terhadap tingkah laku malaikat yang sering seenaknya sendiri itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat berharap ia agar ia lebih cepat juga mencapai tempat bimbingan belajarnya dan berhenti mendengar celoteh sang malaikat aneh. Saat akan berkelok di ujung jalan baekhyun merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya. Benar saja, chanly menarik ujung lengan kemeja baekhyun. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka baekhyun bermaksud akan memarahi chaly. Belum sempat baekhyun bergerak chanly memundurkan dirinya ke arah bawah naungan bangunan, ia memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun ternganga. Chanly yang semula mengenakan kemeja putih dan vest hitam, berganti gaya menjadi berpakaian kasual. Seketika baekhyun sadar chanly tengah merubah wujudnya ke dalam mode manusia.

"ikut aku baek" chanly kembali menarik tangan baekhyun. Ia melangkah ke arah jalan raya bermaksud menyeberanginya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat kejadia saat chaly menggengam tangannya, ia kembali salah tingkah. "lepaskan! Kau mau menculiku ya? Hei." Baekhyun meronta, namun chanly konstan menghiraukannya. Akhirnya baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, ia mengikuti kemanapun chanly membawanya. Setelah membawa kedua tubuh berbeda tinggi menyebrang jalan, chanly membimbing baekhyun ke sebuah jalan kecil yang terletak dia antara dua gedung pertokoan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "ini kan gang menuju tempat pembuangan sampah?" dari ujung gang mereka melihat seorang wanita paruh baya nampak tertegun di depan bak sampah. baekhyun dan chanly memasuki gang dan menghampiri wanita tersebut itu.

"ahjuma, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" dengan sigap chanly bertanya kepada wanita tersebut. Wanita yang telah meletakan kedua kantung sampah di tangannya seketika menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati bak sampak. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua pemuda yang rupawan.

"i—iya anak muda. Saat akan membuang sampah aku mendengar suara lirih seperti tangisan dari bak sampah ini. Aku bermaksud membongkar bak ini, kurasa ada hewan yang terjebak di dalam sana." Setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya wanita tersebut menjawab dengan nada tegas dan khawatir.

Chanly tersenyum menenangkan. "jangan khawartir ahjuma, kami akan membantu anda. Ayo baek" chanly kini memasuki bak sampah dengan sigap, ia membantu wanita itu naik ke dalam bak sampah. Kemudian chaly mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tertegun dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

"baek" nada chanly terasa tak terbantahkan. Baekhyun pun bergabung ke dalam bak sampah itu.

Byun baekhyun, 17 tahun, ia sadar ia banyak disenangi orang karena sifatnya yang ceria dan lucu. Ia juga memiliki fisik yang menarik dengan gaya fashion yang bagus. Namun saat ini alih-alih seperti siswa normal yang pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Ia sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk tempat sampah, mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan nafas dan keluhan. Aroma busuk sampah menguar. ia juga harus berhati-hati dengan langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh dan bergabung dalam tumpukan sampah. Baekhyun masih menggerutu dalam hati saat ia merasa salah satu _trash_ _bag_ bergulir akibat gerakannya menimbulkan suara rintihan pelan.

"ch- chan, kemarilah." Setengah panik baekhyun berusaha mengangkat _trash_ _bag_ tersebut dan memanggil chanly. Ketiga orang dalam bak sampah kini telah keluar dan mengerubungi sebuah trash bag hitam. Chaly nampak berusaha membuka ikatan _transh_ _bag_ tersebut, sedangkan baekhyun dan ahjuma (yang baru saja diketahui bermarga bang) menunggu dengan rasa cemas dan penasaran. Setelah plastik tersebut terbuka ketiga orang tersebut menemukan pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

Plastik tersebut ternyata berisi sampah sisa makanan. Bekas tulang ikan, kulit pisang nampak bercecer di dalam plastik lain di dalam trash bag hitam tersebut. Namun, di dalam _trash bag_ itu pun nampak seekor anak anjing berbulu putih yang gemetaran. Tubuh anak anjing itu tampak aneh dengan posisi meluruskan badannya. Dari mulut kecilnya nampak sekali ia berusaha mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kesakitan dan ketakutan.

"ahjuma, apakah anda memiliki kendaraan. Kita harus membawa anjing ini ke dokter." Chanly berucap lugas. Nyonya bang yang semula terpaku dan nampak akan menangis miris berusaha kembali fokus. Ia berucap "tunggulah sebentar nak" kemudian menghilang di ujung gang.

Usia anjing itu jelas kurang dari sebulan, tubuhnya kelihatan rapuh. Dan buku-bulunya yang basah menambah penderitaan anjing itu karena kedinginan. Baekhyun melihat anjing tersebut mendengking-dengking lebih keras saat chanly memegang tubuh anjing itu. Anak anjing itu ketakutan. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya pedih sekali, perutnya juga terasa mual. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ada orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan hingga menyiksa jiwa tanpa dosa itu.

Chanly tiba-tiba melepaskan kausnya.

"chan?" baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit berdebar dan muka memerah. Ia reflek memalingkan mukanya setelah melihat tubuh chanly yang walaupun tidak kekar berotot namun ateletis serta nampak tegap dan mulus.

"gwencana, aku bisa memvisualisasikan pakaianku lagi nantinya." Jawab chanly seraya membentuk kaus yang digunakannya untuk menyelimuti anjing kecil dihadapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian baekhyun membantu chanly membungkus anjing tersebut dengan kehati-hatian yang amat tinggi seolah yang mereka selimuti adalah porselen yang saat disentuh bisa retak kapan saja. Anjing itu tetap merintih dalam dekapan baekhyun, namun badannya sudah tidak terlalu gemetaran lagi. Selang berberapa waktu kemudian nyonya bang datang dengan mobil pengangkut barangnya, kedua manusia beserta satu jelmaan malaikat (yang telah memvisualisasikan kausnya kembali) itu pun lantas pergi ke klinik hewan terdekat.

^o^

Nyonya byun merasa heran. Ia menatap putra bungsunya menutup pintu gerbang dengan lesu. Nyonya byun yang semula bermaksud membuka pintu rumah menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendekati baekhyun.

"baekhyunee, ada apa nak? Kau terlihat lemas sekali." Nyanyo byun berucap dengan nada yang sarat ke khawatiran. Disentuhnya pundak putranya yang juga telah berada di depan pintu.

Bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah menjelaskan hal lain. "mianhae eomma. Aku tadi tidak masuk bimbingan belajar. Ada hal tak terduga terjadi."

"tak apa chagi, kau boleh sekali-kali membolos jika sedang tak enak badan." Nyonya byun berucap sambil membuka pintu bagi mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya namun baekhyun sepperti malas membahas lebih jauh lagi ia memutuskan mengiyakan pemikiran eommanya.

"mandilah dulu ne. Biar eomma siapka makan malam untuk kita." Ujar wanita tersebut seraya memasuki rumah.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai. Setengah jam kemudian ia nampak menjernihkan kepalanya dibawah guyuran shower dalam kamar mandi. Pikirannya kembali ke insiden berberapa saat yang lalu.

Anak anjing yang ditemukan di bak sampak tersebut berada dalam keadaan yang tak baik saat dibawa ke klinik. Dokter memvonis anjing tersebut mengalami berberapa pergeseran tulang pada kakinya dan kekurangan nutrisi. Tindakan operasi pun segera dilakukan. Berberapa jam setelahnya operasi tersebut selesai, hasilnya cukup melegakan hati. Anjing tersebut selamat walau ada kemungkinana hingga dewasa ia tidak dapat berjalan normal. Nyonya bang menyanggupi membayar operasi tersebut dan berkeinginan mengadopsi anjing itu. Dengan sedikit emosi nyonya bang bersumpah akan mengungkit insiden ini ke media sosial dan melaporkannya ke kelompok pecinta hewan di lingkungannya.

Baekhyun cukup lega membayangkan nasib selanjutnya anak anjing tersebut. Di bawah guyuran shower baekhyun memandang tangannya. Masih teringat saat akan meninggalkan klinik hewan, baekhyun sempat menyentuh pelan moncong anjing itu sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ia sungguh terkejut karena sadar anak anjing yang dalam keadaan lemah itu menguatkan diri untuk sadar dan menjilat jemari baekhyun seolah mengucapkan terimakasih. Baekhyun merasa amat tersentuh.

"wae? Kenapa manusia bisa berlaku kejam terhadap mahluk manis itu?"

SKIP TIME

"enak baekhyunee?"

"nde eomma, mashita!" baekhyun menjawab dengan mulut yang stengah penuh.

Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya yang nampak kekanakan. Kedua orang tersebut tengah memakan makan malam bersama. Selang berberapa waktu kemudian terdengar suara orang memasuki rumah.

"aku pulang" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu gerbang.

"eh? Baekboom?"

Nyonya byun tergopoh meletakan alat makannya dan berjalan ke pintu depan, sedangkan baekhyun yang sedang meminum air mineral nyaris saja tersedak.

"mwo?" baekhyun menoleh kebelakang melihat sumber suara yang semakin mendekat. Benar saja yang datang bersama ibunya itu kakak lelakinya, baekbom.

"hai bocah, merindukanku?" baekboom mengeluarkan senyuman mengejek ke adik laki-lakinya.

"yang benar saja. Huh, dunia terasa lebih damai jika kau tidak datang hyung."

Baek boom hanya menggidikan bahu menanggapi sindiran adiknya itu. Ia meletakan barangnya di sudut ruangan dan mengambil buah apel yang terletak ditengah meja makan.

"ahhh aku rindu sekali rumah. Eomma, tak apakan untuk dua hari ini aku di rumah saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan cuti dari kantor." Nyonyaa byun mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut, sedangkan baekhyun yang merasa geli dengan tingkah kakaknya memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya setelah membereskan sisa makannya.

"aku kembali ke kamar dulu eomma. Kau juga lebih baik tidak mengganguku hyung."

Baek boom memutar bolanya malas. "yaya terserah kau sajalah." Ia memandang ke penjuru ruangan "hmm kemana anak itu?"

Baekhyun yang melewati hyungnya sempat bingung dengan mendengarkan gumaman tersebut. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut. Saat akan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya baekhyun melihat chanly berdiri di undakan paling bawah, dengan tatapan fokus ke arah ruang makan dan ruang keluarga.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" baekhyun bertanya dengan berbisik, ia sadar tak ada yang bisa melihat chanly di rumah ini.

Bukannya menjawab chanly malah berjalan melewati baekhyun. Ia tetap memasang ekspresi tenang, namun nampak ekspresi keseriusan di wajah tampannya tersebut. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung ia memandang ke arah chanly berjalan. Dari ruang makan tiba-tiba saja baekboom keluar. Chanly menjadi tepat berada di belakang baekboom. Detik selanjutnya baekhyun berlari panik ke arah chanly. Bagaimana tidak? Chanly tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan pistolnya seoalah ingin menembak baeboom.

"hentikan!" baekhyun berucap pelan namun tegas. Pemuda itu melintangkan badannya di belakang baekboom yang berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Chanly kini menjadi nampak menodongkan pistolnya ke arah baekhyun.

"ini tugasku, menyingkirlah manusia"

Chanly berucap nada yang seperti biasa tenang dan angkuh. Baekhyun menjadi kesal bukan main dibuatnya.

"apa maksudmu huh? Katamu kau itu malaikat. Tapi kau sekarang bermaksud melukai kakaku?" baekhyun memicingkan matanya, ketara sekali nada dingin dalam pertanyaannya.

"byun baekhyun. Percalah padaku." Seulas senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir chanly. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi subjektif, namun ia merasa ekspresi chaly yang seperti itu sekan dipenuhi kelembutan.

"aaa disitu kau rupanya, kemari nak!" suara baekboom yang berasa dari belakang menyadarkan baekhyun yang sempat kehilangan fokus akan keadaan sekitarnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Tangan panjang chanly mendorong pundak baekhyun sehingga terhindar dari moncong pistol.

_Dorrr_

Muntahan peluru pun dikeluarkan dari pistol yang digenggam chanly.

"Andwaeee"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik baekhyun berteriak dalam hati sekaligus berusaha dengan frustasi menghalangi tembakan chanly.

TBC

AN: Mian telat update. Account FFN bermasalah yorobun:'(

**Special thanks for yang review, follow, and favorite XD**

**Review lagi ne, ****Hina butuh kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki tulisan hehe.**** Oya jurusan dan berita (soal anak anjing dalam trash bag) yang dalam cerita ini beneran terjadi loh****L**** gomawo~**

**November 2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**"You Who Came From The Roof"**

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek and other cast seiring berjalannya cerita (and sorry, I don't mean harsh for baekyeon)

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : fantasy, romance, friendship, sad and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter ****4****. ****Hello love, goodbye love**

Andwaaee!

Baekhyun terpekik kaget. Ia yang limbung ke samping tidak sempat menghentikan tembakan chanly. Pistol yang ditembakan chanly tepat menuju ke arah baekboom dan,, cucumber. Dengan menumpukan sebelah tangannya ke dinding, baekhyun tertegun. Tidak seperti film action yang biasa ditontonnya, tembakan itu alih-alih meninggalkan jejak bau mesiu ataupun darah-darah namun tembakan itu menciptakan suatu kubah keperakan yang menyelubungi baekboom dan cucumber. Baekboom dan cucumber benar-benar bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baekboom nampak asik mengelus dan menggaruk belakan telinga cucumber, sedangkan anjing peliharaan keluarga byun tersebut membalasnya dengan salakan ramah dan gotangan ekor yang ceoat karena kesenangan.

Baekhyun terdiam kebingungan.

"ikatan mereka semakin menguat." Chanly tiba-tiba angkat bicara, ia memasukkan kembali pistolnya. "ayo kita bicarakan ini dikamarmu." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran baekhyun chaly menyeret baekhyun yang masih terdiam dan meninggalkan baekboom serta cucumber yang mungkin akan merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di kamar baekhyun, baekhyun lantas bertanya. "baiklah, jadi yang tadi itu apa?" baekhyun bersila di atas tempat tidurnya, ia memandang chanly tajam.

"seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya baek. Aku malaikat cinta. Tugasku adalah menguatkan rasa cinta diantara kalian para mahluk fana." Chanly duduk dengan nyaman di kursi belajar baekhyun. Ia kembali menjelaskan. "kau tentu tidak bisa berpikir bahwa apa yang dinamakan cinta hanya sebatas antar sepasang kekasih bukan? Manusia dengan tumbuhan, anak dengan orangtua, atau kasih sayang kepada sahabat. Cinta dapat tumbuh dalam bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

"jadi maksudmu tadi kau mengenguatkan rasa err.. c- cinta antara kakakku dan cucumber?"

Chanly mengangguk, "Ya. Tadi aku melepaskan tembakanku agar kakakmu sadar bahwa ada nyawa yang menunggu kedatangannya dengan semangat. Anjingmu itu sebenarnya kesepian, ia merindukan kehangatan dari kalian sekeluarga. Bayangkan saja kau selalu sendirian di rumah, dan selama berjam-jam kau tidak tahu pasti kapan orang lain akan dating kepadamu." Chanly menyilangkan kedua kakinya, manik matanya yang berwarna violet bertemu dengan manik dark brown baekhyun. "itu lah yang dirasakan anjingmu. Kalian para manusia memang kurang peka dengan sesuatu yang diluar kebutuhan atau kepentingan diri kalian masing-masing. Sudah naluri kalian untuk menjadi egois.

Mendengar ucapan chanly baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. ia menyesal semakin dewasa ia juga merasa semakin cuek dengan cucumber.

"Kau tahu, bagi kalian manusia hewan peliharaan itu hanya potongan memori yang sekedar lewat. Namun bagi hewan tersebut kalian manusia memori yang ada untuk sepanjang hidupnya."

"itu karena kami manusia hidup lebih lama dari mereka." Baekhyun berucap lirih, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman membelai kepalanya.

Benar saja, tiba-tiba chanly telah berada di samping baekhyun sembari mengusap pucuk kepala baekhyun untuk memberi sensasi menenangkan bagi pemuda yang lebih mungil. "jangan kau sesali apa yang telah berlalu. Saat ini jika kau telah memahami kebenaran, berusahalah menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya pelan, ia membuang pandangan kesembarang arah asal tidak bertatapan dengan chanly "Kau benar chan. Aku tak mau menjadi orang yang tidak peduli ataupun kejam seperti orang yang membuang anak anjing tadi pagi, aku mencoba lebih peduli terhadap lingkunganku." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Chanly juga ikut tersenyum memandang baekhyun.

Dalam benaknya, baekhyun berpikir ia tak menyangka akan mendapat moral dari malaikat aneh yang akhir-akkhir ini mengusiknya. Sebelum terbuai kealam mimpinya, baekhyun sempat berucap samar tanpa sepengatahuan chanly "gomawo".

^0^

Teriknya musim panas tak menghalangi Han songsaenim untuk menyuruh murid-murid kelas tiga mengelilingi lapangan saat kelas olahraga. Setelah mengelilingi lapangan selama 3 kali yang dirasa seperti lari mengelilingi stadion seoul) baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Ia tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang berbau keringat. Yang menjadi fokus pikirannya saat ini adalah menormalkan kembali metabolisme tubuhnya.

"apa kyuhyun songsaenim membagi ilmu keiblisannya pada han songsaenim ya?" pikir baekhyun. Baru saja berberapa menit baekhyun merasakan kedamaian, tiba-tiba saja selembar kertas menghalagi pandangannya.

"M-mwo? Apa ini" baekhyun terkesiap seraya menegahan tubuhnya dari posisinya yang bersandar santai diatas meja.

"Dasar,, bukannya langsung berganti seperti yang lain, tapi kau malah duduk santai disini" jongdae rupanya yang menggangu ketenangan baekhyun.

"biar saja, ini kan jam istirahat. Lagipula tadi sepertinya han sogsaenim tidak rela aku selesai lebih cepat daripada yang lain, ia menambah porsi lari untuku menjadi 5 keliling." Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan apa yang dialaminya tadi.

"ternyata walaupun kecil staminamu besar ya. Mantan ketua klub hapkido memang tak boleh diremehkan."

"Jangan mengodaku jongdae, aku sedang tak mau bercanda. Apa tujuanmu kemari? Kau tidak bermaksud pendekatan denganku kan?" Tanya baekhyun. Ia mengambil kertas yang tadi diulurkan jongdae dan membacanya dalam hati.

Jongdae yang semula sedang dalam mood menggoda baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "in your dream byun baekhyun. Bacalah pengumuman itu dulu." Jongdaepun duduk di kursi depan meja baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang telah memahami apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh jongdae menurunkan kertas yang baru saja dibacanya dan memandang heran temannya yang balik menatapnya. "kau mengajaku untuk tampil di festifal sekolah musim semi nanti?" baekhyun bertanya setengah tak percaya.

"yup, tepat sekali"

"tapi dae, kau sendiri yang mengatakan kita murid kelas tiga seharusnya focus dengan ujian." Baekhyun meletakan kertas yang ia genggam ke atas meja. "lagipula aku tak pernah menyanyi di depan banyak orang." Tambah baekhyun dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Jongdae memandang sahabatnya intens. Baekhyun sadar, jongdae sedang mengeluarkan jurus tatapan-untuk-tidak-bilang-tidak. Jujur, baekhyun benci tatapan itu.

"byun baekhyun, menjadi teman dekatmu selama berberapa tahun membuatku sadar kau sebenarnya memiliki potensi untuk menyanyi"

"Kim jongdae,,,"

"aku tak menerima penolakan. Aku tahu baek kita memang seharusnya fokus untuk ujian, tapi aku juga yakin kita berdua bisa belajar sekaligus mengikuti acara ini. Ini kesempatan baek, aku melihat ada aura bintang yang tertanam dalam dirimu."

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. Walau jongdae membicarakan soal dirinya, baekhyun tahu jika mereka mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengisi acara dalam festival secara tidak langsung itu juga menjadi kesempatan bagi jongdae untuk mengasah dirinya sebelum memasuki universitas. Jujur saja baekhyun sedikit tertarik. Baekhyun senang menyanyi walau sekedarnya saja. Ia juga merasa butuh selingan diantara kesibukannya belajar.

"Baekhyun." Jongdae tiba menggengam kedua tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa kebingungan melihat tindak temannya yang tidak terduga.

"aku tahu kau mungkin menganggap pilihanku ini seenaknya sendiri. Tapi ini tidak menjadi kesepatan bagiku saja baek. Saat aku melihatmu menyanyi di noerebang aku melihat ada kemilau dari dirimu. Err, baiklah itu hiperbolis.." jongdae berucap dengan cepat saat melihat raut muka baekhyun yang berubah

"tapi aku serius baekhyun, aku merasa kau juga patut mencoba kesempatan ini. Ini sekali seumur hidup." Jongdae kembali meyakinkan.

Kehinangan tercipta diantara keduanya. Tangan jongdae masih menggemgam tangan dengan posisi tangan mereka yang berada tepat di depan muka keduanya.

"jadi,,, sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sebuah suara menghilangkan keheningan.

"yixing?" kedua orang yang semula bersentuhan tangan terkejut dan salah tingkah akibat kedatangan zhang yixing yang tiba-tiba.

^0^

"Kau masih sering bertemu mahluk fana itu?" pertanyaan terlontar dari seorang malaikat dengan blazer dan celana putih. Dipandangnya rekannya yang tengah duduk bersantai di suatu bangku taman yang berada di _Serenity garden._

Chanly memandang sahabatnya. Wajah cantik lulu tak mengurangi ketajaman matanya yang memancarkan pesona kelembutan dan kemanjaan ketika sedang mengintrogasi chanly.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau sadar dengan posisimu kan chan?"

Chanly mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. "lulu, aku tetap sadar dengan kewajibanku. Kau yang sudah lama mengenalku pasti mengerti bahwa aku ini—"

"suka ikut campur urusan mahluk lain? Tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia? Malaikat aneh?" Lulu memotong perkataan chanly. Malaikat berwajah rupawan itu menghela nafas panjang selayaknya manusia yang frustasi. "ya aku mengenalmu dengan baik chan. Tapi kau harus selalu ingat tempatmu adalah disini, _Serenity garden_, dan kita bukan mahluk fana. Eksistensi kita berbeda dan berada di luar dunia manusia. Aku harap kau tak pernah melupakan atau menolak fakta itu."

Chaly terdiam, ia mengakui perkataan tajam sahabatnya itu ada benarnya. Sepeninggal lulu chanly mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. _Serenity garden_ memberikan suasana kedamaian seperti biasanya, udara sejuk yang sedikit membawa aroma bunga-bunga latunan suara gemericik air dan musik lembut tak pernah terlepas dari tempat ini. Chanly sadar ia tak seharusnya mencampuri urusan manusia terlalu dalam. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Perasaannya sendiri, ataupun seorang manusia yang bernama Byun baekhyun. Bakhyun, chanly tersenyum kecil mengingat manusia yang dijumpainya 2 bulan lalu saat ia berada di atas atap. Harus chanly akui baekhyun memang banyak berbicara dan cenderung bersikap berlebihan dalam kesehariannya. Tapi chaly melihat sisi lain yang menarik dari manusia itu. Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang manis dan hati yang baik, chanly menyadari hal itu. Manusia yang tinggi tubuhnya lebih mungil dari chaly itu juga memiliki sifat tidak mudah menyerah serta senyum yang menyenangkan. Chanly sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa seperhatian ini kepada baekhyun. Tapi satu hal yang chanly pahami, ia tidak bisa berhenti masuk dalam kehidupan baekhyun.

"Ini hanya karena rasa penasaran." Chanly mengulang kalimat tersebut dalam hati, mengabaikan pikirannya yang kembali membayangkan mahluk fana yang bernama Byun baekhyun.

^0^

Baekhyun melengguh bosan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang terllipat di atas meja. Malam hari ini seperti biasanya ia akan mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, kecuali fakta bahwa belakangan ini teman dekatnya, Huang zitao, tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"kemana anak itu? Sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak terlihat." Ucap baekhyun dalam hati. Jujur saja baekhyun merindukan tao. Dibalik wajahnya yang sangar dan dingin baekhyun amat menyadari Tao adalah orang yang hangat dan polos. Baekhyun merasa nyaman berteman dengan Tao. Ia ingin Tao lebih banyak tersenyum agar orang-orang tak merasa segan karena menilai Tao dari penampilannya. Namun Tao malah menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun jadi teringat berberapa waktu yang lalu terdapat luka di wajah tao, dan baekhyun berharap semoga luka tersebut memang benar akibat kecelakaan bukan luka karena hal-hal yang baekhyun sendiri tidak ingin pikirkan terjadi kepada Tao.

Memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku. Saat itulah baekhyun kembali teringat dengan Taeyeon. Berberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak insiden malam itu. Hubungan baekhyun dan taeyeon pun cenderung statis. Baekhyun mendengus, ia betekad akan melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah hubungan yang tak tentu arah ini. Jemari lentik baekhyupun menari diatas ponselnya mengetikan sesuatu.

_To:__ taengoo_

_Malam__ taeng__,, nanti jam 8 kita bisa bertemu di__ kafe __Kona Beans? Aku pulang cepat dari bimbingan belajar dan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._

^0^

Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat dan tinggi semapai nampak menikmati ice coffe americano. Didepan wanita itu nampak scheduler dan agenda yang berisi berberapa coretan yang mengartikan jadwal kegiatan dan berberapa catatan penting yang nampak rumit.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" suara seorang namja yang sedikit tersenggal membuyarkan wanita tersebut dari dunianya.

"Tidak apa-apa baekoong duduklah dulu." Taeyeon mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun pun meletakan tasnya, ia pun beranjak ke counter untuk memesan caramel latte favoritnya. Setelah mendapatkan pesannanya baekhyun seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya dimana taeyeon telah membereskan segala urusan pekerjaanya. Obrolan ringan mengalir diantara keduanya. Saling bertukar kabar, menceritakan keseharian, serta sedikit candaan mewarnai perbincangan mereka.

"jadi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan taeng" baekhyun angkat bicara dengan nada serius menakhiri basa basinya. Taeyeon yang tengah menyeruput minumannya meletakan gelas kopi tersebut dan memandang baekhyun.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan baek? Tumben sekali kau seserius ini." Taeyeon menjawab masih disertai senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"sebenarnya, hubungan kita ini mau dibawa seperti apa?"

Hening diantara kedua insan tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali berbicara. "terlepas dari kita bisa berbicara santai seperti ini aku tidak merasa hubungan kita berjalan dengan lancar. Rasanya hanya aku saja sisi yang menuntut atau meminta. Aku merasa ini aneh taeng, aku selalu berusaha untuk mendekatimu dan kau meresponya. Tapi hanya itu saja. Selanjutnya kau seperti tidak tertarik membawa hubungan kita dengan serius.

"baekyun,," taeyeon berucap sendu. "mianhae, maaf membuatmu merasa seperti itu".

Baekhyun tak membalas ucapan taeyeon ia ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari gadis itu.

"aku menyukaimu baekhyun, sungguh. Kau bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan senang karena pembawaanmu itu. Tapi semakin kesininya aku merasa tak bisa membawa diri ke hubungan yang lebih dalam karena aku tak mau menggangu konsentrasimu dalam menyiapkan ujian."

"kau menganggapku sebagai anak-anak tae?"

"tidak! Bukan begitu baek. tapi baek satu hal yang harus kau sadari, kehidupan saat sekolah dan bekerja adalah kehidupan yang sangat berbeda. selain aku juga mengambil kuliah secara online, hal tersebut membuatku sangat sibuk. Aku tak bisa memenuhi tuntutanmu yang meminta perhatian banyak dariku, mianhae baek.

"jadi aku terlalu menuntut mu?"

"tidak juga—aku—aigoo bagaimana mengatakannya ya." Taeyeon nampak menggerakan tubuhnya di bangku dengan tidak nyaman

"taeyon" baekhyun kembali berucap dengan nada lembut, namun ia memanggil taeyeon tida dengan nama kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk memanggil pasangannya masing-masing seolah memberi arti tersendiri bagi ucapan baekhyun berikutnya. "apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Taeyeon terdiam, kata-kata yang diucapkannya untuk memecah keheningan entah mengapa tidak terlalu membuat baekhyun terkejut. "...mianhae baek."

"tak perlu kau jelaskan taeyon noona. Aku rasa aku sudah tau apa jawabanmu."

"baek,, aku"

"tak apa, aku tak bermaksud memaksa. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa dan mengerti. Aku rasa hubungan ini tak bisa berlanjut lagi." Baekhyun berucap sembari mengaduk minumannya asal. Ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. " Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, bagaimana?"

TBC

AN: bersambung dengan gajenya. Mian. Banyak yang belum terjelaskan di ff ini so stay read and comment ne. gomawo yorobun :*

**Special thanks for review follow and favorite di chapter 4&5 ^^**

Rizuchan || ParkbyunieTut92 || neli amelia || KyungMiie || Hana || pcyfg || Special bubble || YOONA || chanbaekyu || KyusungChanbaek

**November 2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yorobun, miann! Banyak hal terjadi di real life TAT bermasalah sama dosen, jatuh dari tangga, sampe kegandrungan SMsuperstar, dll diriku jd menelantarkan FF ini huhu. Maaaf~ tapi ini udah lanjut. Adakah yang masih mau baca & review? Yo wess baca dulu ya, enjoy****_._**

**"You Who Came From The Roof"**

.

**Pairing** :Chanbaek and other cast seiring berjalannya cerita

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : fantasy, romance, friendship, sad and humor (maybe._.)

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

.

Happy reading yorobun! ^^

**Chapter ****5****. ****Promise Me**

_Selamat pagi baekhyun oppa._

_Hai hyung!_

Sapaan serta pandangan kagum menyapa baekhyun yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Baekhyun mencengkram tali tas punggunya, ia menyapa balik orang-orang yang menegurnya dengan senyuman ramah. Langkah kaki yang tak terlalu lebar membawa namja yang dikenal menarik di Jangwoon high school tersebut ke deretan loker. Sesampai di loker miliknya, baekhyun melipat jaket yang tadi ia kenakan dan menyimpannya tak lupa ia mengganti sepatu yang akan ia gunakan selama di sekolah dengan yang telah ia simpan dalam loker. Baekhyun menumpukan satu tangannya di loker, ia membenahi sepatu yang baru saja ia kenakan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dua orang yang tengah berbincang di balik loker.

"Kau telah membaca pesan dariku kemarin kan jinah-aa. J—jadi bagaimana ja—jawabanmu?"

"seho oppa, a—aku,,,"

Baekhyun terkekeh ia lantas segera meninggalkan area loker. Ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menebak apa yang terjadi saat ia mencuri dengar barusan. Penyataan cinta. Baekhyun kembali teringat akan hubungan percintaanya terakhir kali. Sudah hampir 3 bulan berlalu semenjak berakhirnya hubungan baekhyun dan taeyeon. Awal september waktu itu menjadi waktu yang cukup berat bagi baekhyun. Ia sempat kecewa dengan sikap taeyeon yang dengan mudahnya mengiyakan untuk menakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun baekhyun adalah namja sejati, ia bukan seperti yeoja yang biasanya cenderung lemah dan mudah terbawa emosi. Berberapa hari setelahnya baekhyun sudah bisa kembali ceria, ia berpikir jika taeyeon bisa baik-baik saja mengapa ia tidak? Lagipula, pada malam mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan baekhyun dengan cara halus telah berhasil memeras taeyeon untuk mentraktirnya makan malam. Taeyeon sebagai yang lebih tua seakan tak mau kehilangan harga dirinya dan menuruti permohonan baekhyun. Walaupun pada akhirnya yeoja yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan (walaupun tak tetap) itu nampak meringis sedih saat melihat dompetnya. Baekhyun sang diva pun kembali bersemangat.

"baekie!"

"gyaa" baekhyun berteriak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Temannya yang dikenal sebagai _king of troll_ tiba-tiba merangkulnya dari belakang.

"yaa kim jongdae pabo! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"justru aku yang harusnya bertanya baek. Dari tadi akun lihat kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Menakutkan."

"haisss terserah aku mau melakukan apa dae" baekhyun menggerutu seraya mencebikan bibirnya. Jongdae hanya terkekeh.

"arraso arraso,, ngomong-ngomong baek jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di ruang musik ya. Baekhyun mempertemukan kedua alisnya. Jongdae yang sudah paham dengan gelagat teman dekatnya itu menghebuskan nafas kasar.

"Baik. Hentikan tatapan apa-maksudmu-aku-tak-mengerti itu baek. Kau kan sudah setuju untuk bergabung juga di acara perpisahan musim semi nanti. Jadi nanti sore kita mulai berlatih. Bukankah akusudah memberikan jadwal latihan padamu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf "O"

"jondeaaa~'

"heum,," jongdae membalas dengan nada malas.

"mianheyoo nee.."

"mulai lagi." Gumam jongdae dalam hati. Baekhyun tengah memandang jongdae dengan tatapan memelas andalannya, tak lupa tarikan-tarikan kecil pada seragam jongdae menambah kesan baekhyun yang tengah merajuk kepada temannya itu menjadi lebih jauh lebih imut. Jongdae mau tak mau mengakui kekalahannya untuk merasa kesal kepada baekhyun. Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan rayuan baekhyun?

^o^

"Tidak. Mau berusaha merajuk sekuat apapu usahamu tak akan merubah pendirianku manusia."

Baekhyun memandang kesal malaikat (yang tengah berada dalam wujud manusia) disampingnya. Ingin rasanya baekhyun menarik hingga rusak helaian sweater abu-abu yang sedang dikenakan chanly, namun diurungkannya keinginnanya tersebut mengingat nantinya ia disangka orang tidak waras yang bermaksud menelanjangi orang lain di tengah kota seoul.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali muncul di saat yang tidak tepat eoh?" nada kesal ketara sekali dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan baekhyun. Seolah tidah menyadarinya chaly membalas dengan tenang.

"aku tidak mengerti penilaian tepat tidaknya kemunculanku. Rasanya setiap aku memvisualisasikan diri kau selalu saja bersikap menyebalkan begini."

"permisi, tapi yang menyebalkan itu kau raksasa. Sebaiknya kau berjalan sedikit jauh, berada didekatmu membuatku terlihat kecil.

"apakah itu sebuah pengakuan bahwa dirimu itu pendek byun?" chanly sedikit terkekeh geli.

"mwo? Enak saja, bukan begitu maksudku. Haiss sudahlah berbicara denganmu membuang waktu dan tenagaku saja." Jawaban baekhyun terdengar putus asa. Jujur ia sindiri sebenarnya sudah pasrah saja jika chanly bermaksud mengikutinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga baekhyun masih belum mau menundukan harga dirinya.

Angin bulan desember berhembus membawa hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk kulit. Baekhyun dan chanly saat ini berada di tengah kota seoul tepatnya distrik Dongjak Baekhyun bermaksud berkunjung ke rumah tao. Sebulan terakhir ini baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dari Tao. Setiap kali baekhyun menanyakan apakah terjadi sesuatu Tao akan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Harus baekhyun akui, walaupun tao terlihat layak seperti anak yakuza atau mafia dari luar namun baekhyun merasa ada semacam aura yang mendorong baekhyun untuk melindungi atau menjaga tao. Walaupun baru setahun terakhir baekhyun berteman dekat dengan Tao tapi baekhyun paham betul bahwa pemuda bermata panda tersebut berhati lembut dan sedikit cengeng.

Rencananya untuk memberi kunjungan mendadak di rumah Tao sedikit terganggu karena tiba-tiba malaikat yang berwujud manusia tampan dengan tinggi yang tak normal muncul di tengah jalan dan mengikutinya. Baekhyun kesal. Kesal karena dengan chanly nampak seperti _stalker_ yang selalu mengikutinya, kesal karena (lagi-lagi) ia dihina pendek, dan kesal karena harus mengakui chanly nampak keren dengan _winter style_. Casual, charming, dan nampak hangat. Seandainya chanly adalah boneka beuang raksasa pasti baekhyun akan memeluknya erat dan berguling-guling bersama di bawah selimutnya.

Arggh, hentikan! Apa yang kau pikirkan byun baekhyun! Pipi baekhyun memerah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cukup keras. Chanly memandang heran baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bergerak tidak jelas.

"apa cuaca dingin bisa membuat manusia bertingkah aneh."

Baekhyun yang sadar jika sedang disindir menatap chanly kesal. "ya! Jangan mengejekku raksasa." Lelaki yang lebih pendek menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar tanda kesal. Kau itu seharusnya sadar dengan penampilan seperti ini kita tidak seharusnya bertingkah kekanakan dengan berkelahi terus."

"wae? Aku hanya berkata apa adanya." Chanly kembali terkekeh. "justru kau nampaknya senang beradu mulut denganku byun baekhyun."

Baekhyun ingin membalas perkataan jangkung itu, namun ia tiba-tiba malas untuk berdebat dan memutuskan diam. Melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya yang terdiam chanly mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sebenarnya kau ingin kemana? Tumben sekali kau pergi keluar, sepengetahuanku kau paling tidak kuat dingin."

Harus baekhyun akui dirinya sedikit salah tingkah mendengar pernyataan chanly yang menunjukan chanly memperhatikannya dan mengingat kebiasaanya. Belum sempat baekhyun membalas ucapan chanly perhatian baekyun teralih pada sosok tak asing dengan kantong mata hitam yang berada sekitar 2 gedung dari tempat ia berdiri. Baekhyun terkejut. Bukan penampilan Tao yang membuatnya kaget namun, gedung dimana Tao membelokan diri dan masuk kedalamnya.

"ta—tao?" baekhyun tergagap

"huh?"

Chanly tidak sempat menanyakan mengapa namja itu nampak kaget, karena tanpa disangka baekhyun berlari.

"hei tunggu byun baekhyun" aksi kejar mengejar pun terjadi. Tanpa disangka baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Chanly yang masih penasaran juga ikut berhenti dan memandang gedung yang nampaknya menarik perhatian baekhyun.

Chanly menyatukan kedua alisnya "kantor polisi?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Sebagai malaikat chanly paham betul bahwa manusia memiliki rasa ingin tau yang begitu tinggi. Yang chanly tidak mengerti adalah tingkah laku manusia yang cenderung spontan dan nampak ceroboh. Bisa dilihat sebagai contoh, saat ini namja yang bernama byun baekhyun dengan tak terduganya berjalan kearah samping gedung kantor polisi tersebut. Sebelum menarik perhatian berberapa petugas yang nampak berada di teras gedung, chanly memutuskan untuk mengikuti baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ia melihat seorang namja bernama byun baekhyun menaiki bak sampah yang berada di sebelah kantor polisi tersebut.

Namja bernama byun itu nampak sibuk sendiri. Ia menjinjitkan kedua kakinya untuk menggapai bingkai jendela kantor polisi. Tak diragukan lagi tujuan baekhyun adalah menguping atau mengawasi apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dalam kantor polisi. _Ini ide yang bagus. _Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ada dalam benak baekhyun. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Tao. Namun baekhyun tinggal di dunia yang namanya realita, bukan film action. Alhasil berberapa saat kemudian (bahkan ia belum berhasil melihat tao dalam gedung._.)seorang petugas tiba-tiba menghardiknya dan karena curiga petugas tersebut memerintahkan baekhyun untuk masuk ke kantor polisi._ Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula, seru batin baekhyun. _Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Hal yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah: chanly tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

^o^

"Jadi kau tetap bersikeras tetap tidak mau mengatakan apa tujuanmu baekhyun-sshi?"

Seorang pria berusia sekitar pertengahan 30an terlihat berusaha mengintrogasi baekhyun. Baekhyun yang biasanya susah sekali untuk diam nampak tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Wajahnya nampak cemas dengan bola mata yang berusaha memfokuskan pada apapun kecuali polisi dengan name tag bertuliskan Lee Sung Min yang berada di ujung meja tepat di seberangnya. Polisi tersebut mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Byun baekhyun, 17 tahun, kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk paham ucapanku. Tolong jelaskan alasa mengapa kau berusaha mengintip ke kantor pemerintahan yang jelas-jelas erat kaitannya dengan hukum, kecuali kau memang berniat untuk mendapat hukuman"

Polisi tersebut jelas mengancam baekhyun walaupun nadanya tetap terdengar tenang dan lembut. Lidah baekhyun kelu untuk berucap, dan sebelum baekhyun bertambah frustasi sebuah suara bass yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Maaf ahjushi, dia kekasih ku."

Seketika juga baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Rasa lega dan kesal dalam diri baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa terkejut yang luar biasa saat mendengar pernyataan chanly.

"maaf merepotkan" chanly yang telah berada di sisi baekhyun kembali angkat suara. "seperti yang sudah anda lihat, kami pasangan sesama jenis. Bisa dikatakan yang terjadi diantara kami layaknya drama. Orang tua dari baekhyun tidak menyetujui hubungan kami, bahkan mereka mengancam akan mengadukanku ke polisi karena baekhyun lebih sering pergi mengunjungi tempatku. Berberapa hari ini aku mempunyai urusan lain, baekhyun yang mencemaskanku kabur dari rumahnya dan mencariku ke kantor polisi. Untunglah saat aku baru menyelesaikan uranku dan berkunjung ke rumah baekhyun aku langsung sadar dia akan mencariku kemari. Jadi aku lantas menuju kesini."

Chanly berucap panjang lebar. Malaikat itu beradu pandang dengan polisi dihadapannya yang seolah berusaha mencari kejujuran dalam kedua manik chanly.

"kau terlihat tenang sekali dalam mencari kekasihmu eoh" ucap Sung Min nampak menantang.

"aku mempercayai instingku" chanly membalas ucapan Sung Min dengan tetap menatap kedua mata polisi muda tersebut.

Sung Min pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang ada-ada saja kelakuannya. Jangan biarkan masalah asmara menghasilkan kasus seperti ini kembali." Polisi tersebut kembali menambahkan sambil memandang baekhyun "jangan diulangi lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengurus surat keterangan dan sebagainya saat ini. Perhilah. Aku harap hubungan kalian lancer. Polisi tersebut tersenyum dengan lembut, mau tak mau baekhyun dan chanly ikut tersenyum. Setelah pamit dan meminta maaf, mereka pun berjalan keluar gedung.

"Jadi… mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya chanly saat mereka berdua telah keluar gedung.

"aku punya alasan sendiri untuk itu. Kau sendiri mengapa tadi kau berbuat seperti itu?"

"berbuat apa?

"mengatakan kalau aku ini ke—urgh, kekasihmu?!"

"itu menurutku cerita yang masuk akal, buktinya kau berhasil keluar kan" chanly terdiam sejenak sambil memandang ekspresi baekhyun "aigoo, jangan bilang kau menggagap itu serius?'

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah chanly. "mwo! Y-yang benar saja aku ini memang memutuskan menjadi bisexual saat masuk sekolah menengah atas, tapi siapa juga yang mau dengan manusia sepertimu" sialnya suara baekhyun yang bergetar dan pipi yang bersemu merah mengkhianati pernyataanya tersebut.

"sekedar mengingatkanmu kembali tuan byun, aku bukan manusia."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Seketika saja nafasnya terasa tercekat dan sesuatu yang kasat mata menghantam dadanya. Baekhyun mengalihkan fokus dan menghentikan perdebatannya dengan chanly. Jujur saja baekhyun paham betul perasaan yang sedang menghantamnya saat itu disebut dengan kecewa. Yang baekhyun tidak mengerti adalah mengapa ia merasa kecewa dengan ucapan chanly?

"Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara yang cukup dikenal baekhyun memecah kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi di antara baekhyun dan chanly.

"T-tao?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Rasa terkejut jelas terpancar dari ekspresi tao. Berberapa detik kemudian tao menyadari baekhyun tidak seorang diri. Taopun mencoba menilai situasi.

"ah aku tahu, kau sedang kencan ya?" ekspresi tao nampak lebih relax. "maaf aku sampai tidak tahu bagaimana kabarmu baek. Aku ini teman yang buruk sampai tidak tahu kau sekarang telah dekat dengan orang lain. Lain kali ceritakan padaku ya haha." Tao mencoba tertawa mencairkan suasana.

"Tao,," baekhyun berucap lirih.

"heum, ada apa baek?"

"mengapa kau berada di kantor polisi?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang angkat suara diantara tiga orang tersebut. Mereka nampak mematung untuk berberapa saat ditengah dinginnya kota seoul.

"Baekhyun, kau adalah orang yang dekat denganku. Aku sangat bersyukur menjadi temanmu, aku pasti berusaha untuk menjadi teman yang terbaik untukmu." Ekspresi tao kembali menegang. Belum sempat baekhyun membalas ucapannya, tao kembali berkata. "Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Melihat ekspresi dan nada suara tao, baekhyun merasa tak punya hak untuk membrontak.

"apa yang kau inginkan Tao?"

"Kumohon,,, jangan pernah kau tanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan latar belakangku."

^o^

_Pukk._

Baekhyun merasa sebuah kantong kertas menghatam pelan tepat di kepalanya. Dirinya yang semula tenggelam dalam lamunan kembali tersadar. Diraihnya kantong tersebut. Dalam kantong tersebut terdapat sebuah _sandwich._

"Makanlah, sekarang sudah malam dank au belum makan semenjak siang tadi." Teguran chanly menjawab keheranan baekhyun.

"gomawo" ucap baekhyun pelan. Namja yang berada di kasurnya itu membuka pembungkus dan mulai memakan _sandwich_ tersebut.

Chanly memandang baekhyun lekat. "temanmu itu tadi,,, maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Potong chanly tiba-tiba saat menyadari badan baekhyun seketika menegang saat menyinggung percakapannya dengan Tao tadi pagi.

"Dengar, aku memang tak bisa membaca pikiran. Tapi sekali lihat kita juga tau temanmu yang bernama Tao itu mempunyai masalah, turutama hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya."

"Semua orang pasti memiliki masalah, tapi kenapa d-"

"memaksanya pun juga percuma jika ia sendiri tak mau mengatakannya. Jika kau memaksa yang ada kau malah akan melukainya, hati manusia rapuh byun baekhyun, temanmu itu malah akan merasa dikhianati."

Baekhyun nampak semakin muram mendengar perkataan chanly.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih seperti itu. Pelan-pelan kita dekati dia."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya memandang chanly "kita?"

"Ya" namja jangkung yang sedang duduk di kursi belajar baekhyun merenggangkan badannya ."aku melakukan ini bukan sekedar karena malas melihatmu merajuk seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan ejekan chanly, ia menatap chanly lekat. Tak lupa mulutnya masih mengunyah menghabiskan _sandwich_ yang sedari tadi ia nikmati.

"Manusia yang bernama Tao itu.." chanly menghentikan ucpannya sejenak dan tampak berpikir. "entah mengapa ku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantumu menyelidiki apa yang terjadi padanya." Ucap chanly final.

Saat chanly menatap baekhyun ia bersyukur ia merupakan malaikat dengan tingkat pengendalian diri yang tinggi. Bagaimana tidak di hadapannya saat ini baekhyun duduk di kasur dengan piyamanya dan mulut yang masih nampak mengunyah. Pipi baekhyun yang pada dasarnya gembil semakin nampak mengembung. Manik mata anak itu yang nampak polos sekaligus kekanakan menatap langsung pada chanly dengan penuh antusias. Jika diibaratkan baekhyun nampak seperti anak anjing atau hamster yang sedang makan. Singkat kata baekhyun terlihat imut. Seandainya chanly adalah manusia ia mungkin akan tercekat atau yang lebih buruknya menerjang baekhyun untuk mencubiti pipi anak itu saking gemasnya.

Chanly mengalihkan pandangannya dari baekhyun dan menepik sekaligus memarahi pikirannya itu sendiri. Baekhyun nampak tak menyadari dengan apa yang dipikirkan chaly. Setelah menyelesaikan dan membersihkan _sandwichnya_ baekhyun berjalan kearah chanly. Ditepuk tepuknya pundak chanly yang sedang duduk.

"gomawo chan" baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "mulai sekarang ayo kita semakin mencoba mengakrabkan diri"

Mendengar kata-kata baekhyun chanly kembali memfokuskan diri pada lawan bicaranya. Pemuda jankung itu terdiam sembari memandang baekhyun dengan ekpresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Baekhyun pun ikut terdiam menunggu tanggapan dari chanly.

"Ne." jawaban chanly memecahkan kesunyian sesaat di antara keduanya. Baekhyun menaikan sudut bibirnya pertanda puas. Namun chanly kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "byun baekhyun, bisakah kau menjanjikan satu hal padaku."

Baekhyun tertegun sejanak "apa?"

"Berjanjilah baekhyun. Berjanjilah untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku."

TBC

Another AN: aigooo gimana? I'm being dumb here. Masih ada yg berkenan review kah? Maaf klo review blm bisa dibales satu-satu. Hina butuh tanggapan buat memperbaiki tulisan, hehe. Gomawoyo^^

**Special thanks for yang review, follow, and favorite XD**

Oya klo ada yang mau berkenalan/mau "meneror" Hina silahkan bisa lewat Twitter threebeagle atau line "hinagiku2705". Salam hangat buat exo-L^^ btw ada yg penasaran sama SM Park? Hina ngebayangin kita bisa naikin wahana yg ada idola" kita gitu deh, penasaran euy klo bisa naikin para oppa atau eonni hoho~

**Januari 2015**


End file.
